Future Comes
by BlueFireReturns
Summary: After defeating Megatron, Team Prime left Earth to rebuild Cybertron, leaving their human friends behind. But a new threat forces everything to change. Sequel to my first FF Long Ago with my OC Jane! LAST CHAPTER OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to my first FanFic Long Ago.**

 **You better read it first or you won't really understand what is going on.**

 **But it's up to you.**

 **After defeating Megatron, Team Prime left Earth to rebuild Cybertron, leaving their human friends behind. But a new threat forces everything to change.**

"There she comes." Jack pointed at the arriving car.

"Sorry it took me longer. Things still haven't gone back to normal ever since we have restored Cybertron. It's quite lonely at the base now."

I said. My voice was coming through the speakers.

"So, any word from them?" Miko asked.

"Communication is still down. I can't figure it out. The connection is stable, but no one responds." I said.

"Just let us go now, before ... Oh man, that's Sierra!" Jack moaned and jumped on the back seat.

"What about it? Thought you like her." I said.  
"She is chasing me the whole day now." Jack tried to hide, but Sierra saw him.  
"Hey Jack! I've got a letter from my sister Anna. It's for Jane. Do you see her today? Anna said it's important." The young teen said through the opened window.  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks! I will deliver it."  
"Great! See you tomorrow!" She went back to her friends.  
On our way back to the base, Jack starred at the letter in his hands. "That's what she has been up to? Man, I am a jerk."  
"Maybe you are." I said. "Come on, open it up."  
He did and started reading out the letter. "Janys, thanks for coming back. I have to see you asap. There is a problem we have to face. Security code Alpha 247-72G. She is back. OPOT. -Annabel"  
"That's not good." I stated and turned human when we arrived.  
"Wait, Anna's actual name is Annabel? How did I not know?"  
"There is a lot you don't know, Jack."  
"Like the Security code Alpha 247-72G, Janys?"  
"Not your business. This is past - or at least I thought it to be."  
"No more secrets, Jane. Tell us!"  
"Someone ... Someone is back."  
"And who?"  
"Cathy. Cathy Walker."  
"I have heard that name before." Miko said. "Wasn't she the one who tried to kill a new student?"  
"Yeah, she went to jail for pretty bad injuring this new girl. I wonder who she was."  
"What do you think how many new girls have been here, six years ago?"  
"Jane, you ...?!"  
"Cathy hit me hard, she nearly killed me. This is personal. I want you out of it."  
"We are a team."  
"I know her, Jack. We have been friends from the first day on and a later, I woke up in hospital. She doesn't care about anything."  
"I am not going to leave your side."  
"Sure... So, what do you have planned to do today?"

"Don't switch the topic, Jane."

"Alright, 247-72G is Cathy's prison code. Or was. She hates me and promised to come back. And now..."

"If she is back, you will need our help." Miko stated.

"No way. She is going to kill you, too."

"Come on, what is so bad about her?"

"Except of the fact that she is here to kill?!"

"Jane, tell. Now."

"She belongs to the other side..."

"What other side?"

"She is no human, Jack. Her real name is Shifter."

"Reminds me of Makeshift. That creepy con who tried to infiltrate us, tarning as Wheeljack."

"She is just like him. Shifter is a Con, but Shochwave somehow has locked her in the human form she has."

"Why that?"

"She was sent to capture me. Complete the mission and get your cybertronian form back. But she failed and went to jail."

"You mean there are Cons left on earth?!"

"I said _she_ is left. Do you now understand why I want you not to be involved? She has had contact with Megatron. She knows _everything_! Don't make yourself targets of the Cons again. The Bots won't forgive me."

"I do understand, but I gonna fight, too." Miko said.

"Would to please listen to a strict order? What would Bulk think if he would knew? Miko, you are risking your lifes for me!"

"Bulkhead is not here. Besides, I will listen when you order something I want to follow."

"Great logic..."

The Autobot base seemed to be pure emptiness without the team. The kids jumped on the couch.

"Wow!" Jack's mouth fell open when he noticed what I was wearing.

The short blue dress had no neck-holders. It sparkled in a dark blue when I moved and the rock flew when I swirled around.

"What?" I said. "It's the military dance night today. In honour of those who lost their lifes, fighting Megatron? Hello, I told you!"

"Yeah, sure, but you look ... Just awesome!"

"Thanks. Unfortunately, everyone else will ask why I am not accompanying Agent Fowler..."

"But I thought you would go there with him. Marcy can't come, can she?"

"No, she isn't home. But I was asked out by a soldier ... And I agreed."

"You did what?! Who asked you?!"

"Calm down, Jack. We are just friends. And by the way, Agent Clark is engaged."

"He is engaged?! You aren't serious, are you?"

"What about it? She is not here, so Agent Clark asked me."

"But...!"

"Alright, stop it. Don't take this too serious, Jackson."

He moaned something I could not understand, because the sensor sounded.

"Ah, Clark is here. Don't mess the place up, I just cleaned it!"

I rushed out and looked at the very good-looking young man who was waiting for me.

"Agent Janys, Sir!" He saluted.

"Skip it, Clark. How about Jane? Just for today."

He smiled. "May I help the young Lady?" Offering his arm, he pointed at the Helicopter.

"You may." I answered and blushed a bit. He really was a pretty boy.

 **XXX**

"You saw that, too, didn't you?" Jack said starring at the monitor.

"He is hot!" Miko's Eyes were widened.

"Hot?! You don't think she likes him, do you?"

"Oho, Jackson Darby! Scared to lose your girlfriend, are you?"

"What?! No! I mean..."

"Come on, don't tell me you did not ask her."

"I wanted to, but..."

"Coward." She hit his arm hard.

"Ouch!"

"Alright, let's find out about this creepy Cathy Walker." The Japanese girl said.

"But Jane told us to stay out of this! If this Cathy is a Con...!" Raf twitched in fear.

"What about it? Megatron is gone, the Cons are dead."

"Miko, there are Cons! Remember, Shockwave and Knockout escaped and Soundwave is hiding, too!" Jack said. "We better tell the team."

"But we can't reach them!"

"It's worth a try."

Jack and Raf turned to the console and tapped some keys. Then, Jack grabbed the Headset lying next to him.

He pressed the button to start. "Jackson Darby for Cybertron, does anybody read me?" No answer. "This is Jackson Darby calling Team Prime, please answer!"

"Told you so."

"One last try." He pressed the button again. "Jack for Arcee, come in!"

Rushing, but then, there was a voice.

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Arcee!"

"Good to hear from you, partner. How is it going?"

"It's quite lonely without you..."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Anything wrong? We did not hear from you in quite a white."

"Something's wrong with the communication system, I think. We could not receive any messages, though we sent you some."

"I did not receive any from earth." The femme said. "But I will ask the others when they are back."

"You split up?"

"We have spotted some Cons on a planet nearby. Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are leading a group of recruits."

"So Cybertron is back."

"Thanks to you."

"Thanks to Jane."

"True. Where is she?"

"Military base."

"And Miko and Raf?"

"They are here."

"I would come if I could, Jack."

"I know."

"So, what's the newest news?"

"Nothing big. Seems like Cathy Walker is back."

"Who?"

"You may know her as _Shifter_. She tried to kill Jane after she had moved to Jasper."

"The Con?! Stay away from her, Jack. I will send Backup. Shifter is dangerous. Keep a low profile."

"Understood. Jack out."

The boy looked at his friends.

"Arcee wants us to stay away from Shifter - I mean Cathy Walker."

"But I need some more action! I did not agree to stay here, just to see the Bots leave."

"Arcee sends backup."

"The Team? They are coming back?! Awesome!"

"Don't think so. Optimus, Bulk and Bee left Cybertron for a mission and Arcee seems to be too busy."

"You don't think that Ratchet..."

"Neah, not really."

 **XXX**

Agent Clark was an unbelievably good dancer and a real gentleman.

"Do you wish to eat, Jane?", he asked nicely.

"I am starving." I smiled and we went to search for two free seats.

The buffet took a lot of space and we both had to make hard choices, but in the end, everything tasted delicious.

"You know..." Clark said, "... Everyone who is here tonight, has somehow dealt with the Decepticons and Autobots. But I bet, none of us knows as much as you do. None of us is such experienced."

"Trust me, there are some things I wish to forget. Things I want to undo and experience I would prefer not to have."

"I can imagine."

"We are not here to celebrate me, Clark. This is for all the friends we have lost."

"True words. But you remain the one and single soldier who ever saw what we have been fighting for."

"Actually... I know the Decepticons, and the Autobots for sure, but I have not seen Cybertron after it was restored. I nearly got killed and was brought back to Earth immediately."

"But you are going to see it, right?"

"No, not any time soon, I fear. We lost every connection to Cybertron a few days ago."

He stopped dancing.

"Do you think that the Decepticons might be back?"

"Maybe, but with Megatron gone, the remaining Decepticons are no threat to the Autobots."

"And... What if those would come here?"

"In that case, we are here. To protect our world."

"But us alone..."

"You seem to forget who we are. Who I am."

"Didn't you give up your Cybertronian self?"

"I did. Bot I always grew stronger when I needed to and I hope that my powers will come back one day."

Hardly anyone knew that I was able to transform into my Cybertronian form. I had lost all my powers as human, but Staria remained.

It were only the kids, Agent Fowler and June who knew it. Not even the Bots did. I was about to tell them when the communication went down.

"And till then, we ..."

He got interrupted by an alarm sound.

The music stopped, people called, the ceiling broke and in came ...

"Shockwave!"

I stood in fear. Why was this happening?

 **So, that's the first chapter of my new story.**

 **The second one may take a while, as I am going on a trip into the australian Outback!**

 **I will be back in about ten days.**

 **Ask for everything you want to read!**

 **Any idea is welcome! Especially when it is referring to happenings in "Long Ago"!**

 **-BlueFireReturns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, I am so very sorry for the long wait! But I will update more often now.**

 **I got... Let's say distracted.**

 **However.**

 **Thanks for the review, PorNgub! I sure will come up with a new story line and some serious trouble. As always :)**

"Jane, this may be the time to take action!" Clark said.

"I would, but I can't. My powers are... It was foolish to think that they would come back."

I was a little upset, but this was not the time to sorrow myself.

I saw weapons pointing at Shockwave. Weapons at a dance night.

"Foolish humans, your resistance is highly illogical. Your weapons mean no harm to me."

"What are you here for, Decepticon?" I heard Agent Boscop's voice.

I could not see him, but I saw frightened faces. Soldiers remembering the fights against the Cons, now facing one of them again.

"I am here for one reason and one reason only." Shockwave answered. He was calm, in a weird way. "Her." He said and pointed at me.

I stood in fear. This couldn't be happening.

Immediately, soldiers stood around me, building a barrier between the Con and me.

"Agent Janys, fall back!" Colonel Brice called and two soldiers pulled me backwards.

"She is one of ours and we defend each other, no matter the cost."

I couldn't believe how dumb this was. None of them had a chance against Shockwave and they all knew it.

"We have to get you away from here, Jane."

Agent Fowler said.

"No, he wants me. I can't run from him, dad."

"But you can't protect yourself."

"Then give me a weapon."

"What?! No way."

"This is not the right time for discussions. I am not a little girl, I am an Agent! And now hand me a weapon and let me fight for my own life!"

"No."

"My powers were more dangerous than any weapon you could ever entrust me with. Please, let me fight!"

He hesitated, but finally I held a weapon in my hands and stood with the other soldiers.

All those men and women, wearing suits and dresses, some short, some long, holding weapons ready to fire, were about to die in a fight they could never win.

"I mean no harm to any of you if she goes with me willingly."

Shockwave was not lieing, but no one listened to him.

"Not going to happen." Colonel Brice said. "Fire!"

But before the first soldier shot, I passed out.

XXX

"Agent Fowler, Mom, she is waking up!"

"Give me some space, Jack." A hand touched my shoulder. "Jane. Jane, can you hear me?"

I sit up.

"Woah, easy there!" Jack said, lying his hand on my other shoulder.

"Jack? What... What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" He asked.

"I wouldn't ask if I would."

"Shockwave somehow knocked us all out at the dance night yesterday. He came for you, but when we came back to consciousness, you were still there." Agent Fowler said.

"Dance night?"

"You don't remember a thing, do you?"

"Not really."

"What is the last thing you know?"

"Cybertron. I remember how Primus sent me back to life. Then... Nothing."

"Jane..."

I looked at Jack. Something told me that he was going to tell me bad news.

"... We restored Cybertron nearly a year ago."

"What? But..."

"Easy, easy. Don't freak out. We will sort this out, but maybe you should get some rest first."

Jack and Agent Fowler left.

June checked me again before she left me alone, too.

XXX

"She doesn't remember a thing, Arcee." Jack spoke into the microphone.

"That does not sound good. Especially not with Shifter around." The speaker sounded, rushing a little in the background.

"You mean, this Shifter, Cathy Walker, is a serious threat to her?"

"She is a threat to all of you, Jack."

"Then what should we do?"

"Tell Jane about it, when she has lost the last year, Cathy should still be in her memories. But most of all, keep a low profile and wait for backup! Alley and Myra should arrive sometime this night."

"Thanks, I will make sure she does not do anything stupid."

"No one could ever stop her, Jack."

"Yeah, true. But at least we have Staria back. Jane won't be defenceless."

"Wait, What?! Jane transforms?! But how?"

"Oh, I thought she had told you... It came back last month, she may have lost her human powers, but she can turn Cybertronian. I can't believe she didn't tell you."

"Jack, when she doesn't remember, she might not be able to transform."

"I didn't thought about that. Man, I wish I knew why she didn't tell you."

"Maybe it was because of the communication system." Arcee guessed. "It seems like it was down for quite a while."

"It must be."

Jack put the headset back and turned away from the console.

"So, we wait for Alley and Myra."

 **That's the second chapter.**

 **Again, sorry for the wait. My "new life" is way better than school-time, but I still have to work now and time for myself is rare.**

 **However.**

 **So Jane has lost her memories and a new threat is after her.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **You will find out soon!**

 **-BlueFireReturns**


	3. Chapter 3

And there comes chapter three!

Thought you might like to have some more stuff to read after the long wait, so I wrote on :)

Thanks to anunexpectedjourney four your review! I will continue :)

"This way."

Jack looked at me. "Are you sure? Agent Fowler said..."

"And since when do I listen to anybody? Now come on!"

"Jane, I really don't like your new self."

"Is that so? Then turn around and follow your own way."

"But..."

"Or you just skip that and trust me like you used to do!"

"Both of you, quiet! This is not the time to argue!" Alley hissed.

"She is right, it's not. Stop!"

"What is it?" The others stopped behind me.

"Laser. We will start the alarm when we walk through them."

"Where do you see laser?" Alley asked.

"Don't tell me you can't see them! Okay, then I go through and shut them down so you don't have to worry where you step."

"Don't start the alarm."

"I won't."

I took a few seconds, but then I jumped, rolled, sledded, flipped and spin through the room. The touchpad at the wall turned from red to green as I touched it.

"Okay, hurry up!" I called.

Half way through, Alley and Myra got caught in a web.

"What is going on?!" Miko and Raf stood behind Jack.

"Oh, it's pretty easy." I smiled.

"Jane, what did you do?" Jack pulled at the web holding Alley.

"Oh, it was not her."

"Airachnid!? But how... Why?!"

The spider laughed and instead of giving an answer, she caught the three kids in her spiderwebs.

XXX

Jack heard someone calling his name.

"Jack! Oh, Jack, please wake up!"

As he opened his eyes, he suddenly moved away from me with a jerk. Then he saw Miko and Jack lying next to him.

"Stay away from us, I warn you!"

"What... What is wrong with you!?"

"Me?! What is wrong with you?!"

"I... I don't understand..!"

"You brought us here, just to trick us!"

"What? No, no I didn't, I..."

"Jane, you said we would find Cathy, I mean Shifter here! And then we come and are knocked out by Airachnid!"

"No! I did not lead you here! I did not lead you into a trap, I..."

Someone clapped.

"I can't figure out what is going on. Weren't you about to say that?"

Jack starred at me. And I starred at me.

"There are two of you?!" He shrieked.

"Of course there are not. Don't be a fool, Jack. My name ..." The second version of me transformed into a blond haired, dark dressed girl with light green eyes. "... is Cathy Walker."

"You... You lead us here?! Why?"

Cathy turned away from him.

"Seriously, Jane... I really don't understand how you can have feelings for such a stupid boy."

"You don't dare to call him stupid! What is it that you want from them?"

"Now I understand why you two fit together that perfectly."

"What do you want?" I got angry.

"You can have a think about it. I will go."

"Go? Where?"

Cathy smiled and transformed into Jack.

"Someone has to tell your pathetic friends that the great Cathy Walker has won." She said in Jack's voice. "Shockwave, they are all yours, as promised. Just do me a favour and finish them, will you?"

With that, Cathy-Jack walked off.

"Jane, you have to get us out of here!" Jack panicked. "When she gets to Mom...!"

In that moment, Miko and Raf woke up.

"I can't."

"What happened, where are we? Jack, what... Jane?"

Miko was totally confused.

"It was Cathy who lead us into this trap, not Jane. And now Cathy, tarned as me, is on her was to tell everyone that she has won and we are here, stuck in this cell, with at least Shockwave and Airachnid around."

"Skip that, we have got bigger problems."

"Which?"

"Them!"

Miko pointed at Soundwave and Shockwave.

"Come on, they must be kidding..." I moaned.

"Your resistance is highly unlogic." Shockwave said.

"What are you waiting for? They are defenceless without the power of the stars." Knockout came into the room.

"Seems like every escaped Decepticon is back on earth!" Jack hissed.

"Don't you think I already know that? I am here since three days now!"

"Jane, what can we do?" Miko whispered.

"Nothing, I fear. Without our powers, ..."

"Without your powers, you two are just like Raf and me. You may not be able to shoot them, but you can trick them." Jack said.

"He is right." Miko nodded at me.

"Okay, stay close, I have got an idea."

We stood together, facing the Cons.

But in the end, we had nothing to bring against them.

Knockout and Soundwave grabbed Miko, Jack and Raf.

I couldn't escape Shockwave's hand.

He nearly squeezed me, then he smashed me into a wall.

"Jane!" I heard my friends screaming in fear, but I lay on the ground, heavily breathing and could not stand up.

"Now see how your friends fall, one by one."

I didn't want Shockwave to hurt them, but I was not strong enough. Without my powers, I was just a weak girl.

No, I am not weak. I am a Star, I was chosen for a reason. I am alive, though the prophecy had another ending... The Prophecy...

I pushed myself up, but I was too late. I saw the show, how it hit Alley.

"Nooooo!"

And it took me only a nanosecond to be back in full mode.

"I warned you not to hut my friends!"

Shockwave didn't knew what hit him.

Within a minute, I had them all down.

"Alley! Alley, please, say something!"

"Jane... I... I can't..."

"Stay with me, Al'! Don't pass out!"

I turned to Myra and with a blast, she was free.

"Myra, we have to get her back to base!"

"Jane, can we help?"

I stopped for a second and looked at Jack.

"Just stay out of Myra's way and contact Cybertron. We need Ratchet. And the rest of the team, too. Come on, we have to go!"

I opened a Groundbridge and was the first one to ran through it.

XXX

June and Agent Fowler were at the Autobot base, talking to Jack, or who they thought to be Jack, when the bridge opened up.

I did not say a word when I came through. Grabbing Cathy-Jack at the shirt, throwing her over the railing. She held on to me and we both smashed into the ground.

"Jack!" June cried. "Jane, what are you doing?!"

"Mom, no! That's not me! Stay away from them!" The real Jack called as he ran out of the bridge, right to the console. "Autobot base calling Cybertron, does anybody read me?"

Rushing, then a well-known voice sounded.

"This is Optimus Prime. Hello, Jack."

"Optimus, it is good to hear your voice. Listen, we need you here! All of you, immediately!"

"Jack, what is your situation?"

"It is Cathy, I mean Shifter! And Soundwave, Shockwave, Knockout, all of them! They are here and they are after Jane!"

"Calm down, Jack. We will come as quickly as..."

"No, Optimus, you don't understand! Alley is hurt, badly hurt! And Cathy is here, in our base, at this moment and she is beating the scrap out of Jane! Please, you..."

"Jack, we are coming."

The boy was surprised to hear Arcee's voice, but he was glad that she would come.

XXX

"Your friends won't be able to help you, Jane."

Cathy was herself again, leaving June and Agent Fowler surprised and in shock.

"You will never bring me down, you are no Decepticon. You are no Megatron. And I am not afraid any more."

"A foolish mistake. I am Shifter. I am whoever I want to be."

"No, you may can change your appearance, but inside, you are still Cathy."

"I am not a human."

"Then look into a mirror and tell me what you see."

And the girl looked down at her, at her fleshy hands, the cloths she was wearing, at her hair. She sank to the ground.

"No, no. I am not human. I am Cybertronian. I am Cybertronian!"

I stepped back.

"Jane, what is happening?!" June screamed.

"I just made a terrible mistake! Everyone, get out of here!"

But I was too late. The black Decepticon stood in front of me, huge and with glowing red eyes.

"I am Shifter!"

XXX

"Bulkhead, look... I am sorry."

"It was not your fault, Jack."

"We shouldn't have left her behind."

"No, it was us. We shouldn't have left earth. Not without making sure that you are safe."

"You couldn't have known that they would find a way back here."

"But we knew about Shifter. And now, Jane is gone... and I wasn't able to help her... again..."

Ratchet came out of Alley's room.

We turned to him.

"She will survive, but I can't tell when she will wake up."

"Thank the Allspark." Arcee sighted.

"One less to worry about. She was really lucky."

"I have to apologise to all of you. Thinking that the Decepticons would leave earth alone, was foolish. I hope no one got harmed?" Optimus said to the humans.

"No, Optimus. You could not have known. The kids are fine and as soon as Alley finds her strength back, Team Prime will be on the run again." June answered him.

That totally freaked Jack out.

"Yeah, we are all fine and Alley will recover, but that Jane is gone doesn't seem to bother any of you!"

"She had no chance against Cathy and now that Shifter is back... What if she already has killed her?" Raf shivered.

"No, she is alive." Miko knew that she would have to explain that. "Oh man... I really shouldn't comment everything."

"Miko, what do you know?" Asked Bulkhead in his you-are-in-serious-trouble voice.

"Well... Something happened... It was a few nights ago." She started and directly was interrupted by Jack.

"Was it about her nightmare? She told me she had dreamed about that day."

"Haha! You believed that?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this is so totally not what has happened. Since that night, everything has changed and no one but Jane and me knows it yet."

Miko held out her hand and what happened was the most unexpected thing.

Cliffhanger! Oh, I love to end like this.

Miko and Jane had a secret. Again.

What will it be? And what is Miko showing to her friends?

Find out next time :)

Don't forget to review!

BlueFireReturns is out.


	4. Chapter 4

C4

"Miko, what..."

They stared at the blue swirling fog.

As soon as the fog disappeared, Miko continued.

"That night, it was the night we stayed here, Jane woke up because of something terrible."

XXX

"No!"

Even before I had realised what had happened, Jack rushed into the room, nearly crashing into my bed.

"What... What happened?!"

He looked around as if he would be searching for something, or someone.

"It's okay, Jack. Sorry I woke you up. It was just a nightmare."

"Oh, well, glad it was just a dream. You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you...?"

"Yes, I am sure. It is pretty simple... The day I was taken by the Cons. It's past."

"That day... Is there anything else?"

"No, Jack. Just let it be and go back to bed."

"Are you sure you will be fine?"

"Just go already!"

"Alright... Alright." He left.

I did not want him to worry about anything of my past. Not again. I didn't tell him the truth. My nightmare had nothing to do with that day, but if I had told him what really had happened, he would have told the Bots. He probably would tell Arcee about it anyway, but she wouldn't ask for any of it.

No one would know, but there was someone I had to talk to. As quiet as I could, I sneaked into Miko's room, where I found her awake.

XXX

"We went outside and..."

"And what?" Arcee asked. She knew, what followed would be something she wouldn't like to hear.

"We got our powers back and with that, our connection to Cybertron's core... And that night we both learned about that the prophecy has changed. We were called to Cybertron."

She didn't know what her friends had expected her to say, but Miko topped it all.

"You went to Cybertron?! But how?!" June was unbelieving.

"As I said, something has changed. The power we had before was nothing, compared to what we can do now."

"And that would be?" Agent Fowler looked at Miko, waiting for something he could ground me for.

But Miko just disappeared in a cloud of blue fog and reappeared five seconds later in the exact same spot.

"Waow." Jack nearly freaked.

"In Uncle Sam's name, what was that?!" Agent Fowler's eyes were wide open, as his mouth was.

"Groundbridge transport was yesterday. We don't need bridges any more to change our location and that's not all. This whole thing... We thought we have won, but the battle is just about to begin." Miko explained.

"And what do you mean with that?" Arcee asked.

The girl looked up at the Bots.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Cybertron's new look is pretty cool by the way. When we arrived, we found ourselves on the battle-side of the final war."

"The core. Why there? You two nearly got killed in there the last time!" Jack flipped. Everyone knew how he felt for me.

"Yeah, it was pretty foolish to cross the barrier and..."

"You went into the core?! Again?!" Ratchet looked at Miko, wishing that her words weren't true.

"Cool down, Ratchet. It was Primus himself who had called us. We knew that we were safe."

"I can't believe it." Arcee said. "What happened next?"

Miko turned her head away, not daring to look into her friends' faces. She knew that she would be in serious trouble, but she spoke out what she had feared the most.

"I don't know. I remember how we jumped over the edge. Then nothing, but darkness and two voices. Jane spoke to someone I didn't know."

"What did they talk about? Come on Miko, get to the point!" Jack said.

"They spoke Cybertronian. Jane tried to teach me the language, but I am not very good at that. Everything I understood was... Confusing. The voice said something about getting back alive and Jane yelled but I have no idea what she said. Then the voice said A new battle is about to begin and it will be challenging like never before. Jane's answer was something about not being afraid and the last prophecy. The next I understood was that the prophecy never was fulfilled, because Jane is alive and that it has changed. Jane didn't answer and I wish I hadn't understood what the voice said next. Megatron needed you alive till the end, but Shifter is on the hunt to kill you. A battle for freedom has turned into a battle for life and death."

Miko stopped. She wouldn't talk on until someone reacted to what she had said.

"This is more than concerning." Optimus finally stated. "Miko, is there any more you know?"

"I just know that Jane is alive. But something... something is not right."

"How do you know?"

"Just like before, we are connected. I can feel it, she is out there."

Jack spoke up. "Then why doesn't she just show up? Like you did? She could be here in no time."

"Because we are not able to pinpoint her location and I am not able to get a connection to her, I fear that Shifter has found a way to block her power. When she is unable to use it, she is defenceless."

"Yeah, Jane is never defenceless." Bulkhead mentioned. "She just kicks the Cons' butts!"

"Trust me, she is everything but safe." Miko said. "I am serious, there is something terribly wrong. I can feel it."

"Miko, as much as I understand your worries. Without knowing her position, we can't help Jane." Jack pointed out.

"Then what? We do nothing? Wait till they kill her? Or worse?!"

"What would ever be worse than killing her?!" Jack asked shocked.

Miko quickly held her hands in front of her mouth.

"Miko, tell it!"

"No, I am talking too much. The thing is... I can't tell you. No. Let's just hope that it doesn't happen."

"Great. Just what we needed. Another secret."

And this is how chapter four ends.

Jane is gone, has secrets with Miko and it seems like they are about to face a bitter truth!

See ya next chapter!

Reviews please!

-BlueFireReturns


	5. Chapter 5

C5

It was weekend, so Miko, Jack and Raf spent the night at the base and it was in the middle of the night when Miko woke up with a scream.

"Jane, no!"

Immediately, Jack and Raf were awake.

"Miko, what happened?"

"Are you alright?"

But Miko only hissed "Time is running out!" and left the room.

The autobods had been woken up, too and inquiringly looked at the kids as Miko came out of their room, followed by Raf and Jack.

"What is going on with you three?" Ratchet asked, obviously tired.

"Seriously no idea. Miko screamed, said time is running out and jumped out of her bed." Jack explained while Miko tapped some keys on the computer's keyboard.

"Done." She said and a map was shown on the monitor, focusing on a small blue point with a name tag. Jane.

"What is the meaning of this?" Optimus asked the girl.

"I... I am not sure what happened, I saw Jane in my dream and she was screaming and then there was Cathy and Shifter and Shockwave and Knockout. Jane was scared trying to run away and then when everything went dark and I woke up, I suddenly knew her location!" Taking deep breaths, Miko sank down on a chair.

"This does not quite sound like a dream." Raf stated.

"That's because it wasn't." Miko continued. "At least, I think it wasn't. Jane tried to run away. I guess she made it outside Cathy's shielding and our connection directly brought her into my head before they captured her."

"Sounds reasonable." Ratchet nodded.

"What do we do?" Arcee asked, looking at Optimus.

"We investigate only. A rescue mission could put Jane's life at risk." He answered.

"Wait, there is more." Miko added.

"What is it, Miko?" Bulkhead looked at his friend, worried and awaiting more news.

"Megatron. I saw Megatron, too. He was there, somehow. That's impossible, I know. But I know what I saw. Guys, there is something terribly wrong and I fear Jane is in danger."

Optimus nodded at her and didn't waste any time.

"Autobots, roll out!"

They left, but before the swirling vortex closed, Jack ran straight through.

"We will never get her back when we don't try!"

XXX

"Jack! I knew you would find me!"

He stood there and looked at me.

"How can I be sure that it is really you?"

"Are you serious? Let me out, jerk!"

"Yeah, that's you. Sorry, I just don't know who to trust. Are you alright?"

I watched him breaking the door and opening the chains that held me.

"Yes... no... I don't know. It is weird, just get me out of here."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Ah, I think you won't."

"Cathy!" I gasped, immediately stepping in front of Jack, to protect him from her.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't recognise you when you come alone?"

My eyes widened. "You came alone? Are you insane?!"

"It doesn't matter, Jane. You both won't get out of here anyway."

"Cathy, please, let him go."

"No, sorry. Don't worry about him, as Megatron is about to return..."

"Megatron?! He... He is back?!"

I felt Jack's fear and grabbed his hand, holding him behind me.

"I will not allow you to hurt him."

"Oh, it won't be me. My master wants to finish him himself. In return, I can finish your other pathetic human friends."

"No..."

"Yes."

With that, she turned Cybertronian and threw Jack and me back into the cell.

"Just a few hours, Jane. Just a few more hours and you will be no more."

The scary black Decepticon left.

"Jane, what is she talking about? Megatron... and what is this about you, I don't understand!" Jack panicked and I had to tell him what Cathy had planned.

"No way, I won't let that happen."

"You have got no choice. Neither do I."

"You already gave up?! The Jane I knew wouldn't have given up, she would have fought till the end if necessary!"

"This Jane died, Jack. I don't want to do this any more!"

"But..."

"There is no but. Jack, with Megatron returning... I don't want to hurt you!"

"It is not too late, Jane, we still can get out of here! Somehow..."

"We may would have a chance if you would have brought company! She found a way to stop me, Jack! My powers are useless!"

"And since when does that stop you? You survived four years with the Cons, you gave yourself up to restore Cybertron, you died and came back! And now you simply want to give up? That's not who you are."

"And what if? What if I just want all this to end? Jack, I can destroy Megatron once and for all! This is the end, the best opportunity I will ever have!"

"And you will kill yourself."

"A price I will have to pay."

"No."

"I love you, Jack. And I don't want to hurt you."

He was shocked and stared at me and blushed before his eyes drifted to the side.

"Don't you think it will hurt me when you die?" He whispered.

"Don't make this worse." A tear ran down my cheek, but he simply wiped it away.

"I love you, too."

And then, all of the sudden, he kissed me. It felt good to be this close to him, but I knew that it would not last for long.

"Awww, isn't that... How do you call it... Cute?"

"Leave us alone, Knockout!" I hissed.

"Ah, no. You know, Megatron's mind connected to your powers and your body, that will be fun."

"I won't let you take her!" Jack stepped between Knockout and me.

"Don't be a fool, boy. You can't do anything about it..." An explosion cut his last words. "What in the name of Cybertron..."

"Knockout, it's the Autobots, do it now! I will hold them off." Shifter yelled and before Jack or I could react, Knockout grabbed me.

"No, Jane!" Jack screamed, trying to hold my hand, but we could not hold on.

"Jack!"

When the door closed, I heard blasterfire and screams. It was Arcee, who yelled the loudest. "Hold back, she has got Jack!" The fire stopped and Shifter laughed evilly.

XXX

It did not take the bots long. Shifter was forced to retreat.

"Arcee, Knockout took Jane! You have to go after him!" Jack yelled from inside the cell.

"First, I get you out of there." She answered, but Jack simply pushed the door open.

"The only reason I did not run was Jane, now we have to help her!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead tried to get the door open, but it was nearly hopeless.

"No! We can't let them take her! Not again!" Jack screamed.

XXX

I heard the team trying to open the door. There was Jack screaming, but I could not do anything about it. I could neither move, nor use my powers. I was defenceless.

"Don't worry." Knock Out's voice came from somewhere behind me, where I could not see him. "It will only take a second."

"Don't do this, Knock Out!"

"Why shouldn't I? Bringing Megatron back and defeating you in the same move. I will be remembered."

"You will be remembered as the Decepticon who killed your planet's saviour!"

"I will at least be remembered. And imagine what Lord Megatron will say about this." He pushed a button. "For never to see you again, Autobot pet."

"Nooo!"

XXX

Jack jumped back from the door. "Jane! She is still in there, we have to..."

His words fell silent in the explosion which forced the door open.

Arcee had to hold him back.

"Bulk, can you see anything?"

"Negative. Too much dust in the air... Woah!"

"Bulkhead? What happened?!"

"A shot nearly hit me. Get out of the way!"

Voices drang from the deepest inner of the dusty air.

"She escaped! Get her!"

"Knockout, you fool!"

Then, blaster-fire and suddenly silence.

Nothing happened. The dust and dirt in the air slowly sank to the ground and then, without a warning, Jack jumped from Arcee's hand and ran straight into the room.

"Jack, stop!" Arcee called.

She turned to Optimus, but he lowered his weapon, his eyes fixed on something close to the ground.

He looked at me and Jack, just standing there as if nothing had happened.

The truth was, without Jack's arms around me, I would not have been able to keep standing.

"I was scared..."

A shot hit his back and cut him off. The second one hit me and threw me to the ground next to him.

I forced myself up and grabbed his arms, pulling him on his feet.

"Jane, I..."

Another shot hit me. My eyes and hair turned blue.

"No, Jane, let go of me!" Jack was more horrified than simply scared. He did not wish to come in touch with my powers, so he teared his right wrist away from me, but the fine blue lightnings from my other hand hit his left wrist.

"Ah!" Within the next second, he managed to jump away from me. We both fell to the ground again.

The team watched as my eyes and hair turned back into their original colours.

"Jane." Carefully, Jack stepped closer, holding his wrist.

I did not move till he was directly by my side.

Before anyone could have warned him, Jack was thrown to the ground.

"Jane, what are you..." He stared into the red glowing eyes in front of him.

"Jack, help me." I whispered.

He managed to push me to the side and stand up, but I attacked again.

Holding him tight, he had no chance to get free. Again, he looked into the red eyes.

"Fight him, Jane! I know you can do it!"

Suddenly, the grip loose and Jack immediately stumbled away from me.

The red glow vanished and I stared into Jack's eyes.

"Jack, I... I hurt you... I can't..."

"Jane, you have to fight it!"

"I can't. I will hurt you again."

Swirling around, I left through a back door.

"Jane, wait!"

But I did not stop for their calls and disappeared.

XXX

"By the Allspark, Jack, have you thought that you could save her on your own?!" Arcee was furious. "We were close to not getting out of there! We were lucky that we got you back alive!"

After what had happened, they had tried to figure out what to do. June and Agent Fowler meanwhile had arrived, but no one could find a logical answer for my behaviour.

"I just hope she will recover from whatever they have done to her." Bulkhead said.

"Guys, I..." Jack was cut by Ratchet.

"We cannot tell what has happened. Neither what they have tried to do to her nor if they have done any damage. The only thing we can do, is wait and hope that she decides to show up soon." Ratchet said.

It hit Jack hard. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Ratchet, I..."

"You have done enough today, Jackson Darby. You are grounded." June was serious. "You both could have been killed!"

"But mom, I..."

"That's enough, get into the car! Nothing but school and work for the next week, is that understood?"

"Yes mom."

"Now, we have to find out what has happened, what Shifter had planned and if she has succeeded." Arcee said as Jack had opened the car's door.

He turned around, ignoring his mother's angry face.

"That's what I am trying to tell you since we came back, but none of you listens to me!"

Optimus turned to June.

"As Jack is the only one who may knows what has happened, we might let him tell us what he knows."

June sighted. "You are still grounded." She said to Jack. "From tomorrow on."


	6. Chapter 6

C6

"Jack, what can you tell us? When we left Shifter's base, you said We have been too late. What exactly did you mean with that?" Optimus asked.

"Jane told me Cathy's plan before you stormed the base. Somehow, she had planned to bring Megatron back."

"But he is locked in deep within Cybertron's core, he can't just come back, can he?" Raf shivered.

"She had planned to give his mind control over Jane's body. Imagine him using her powers against us and we couldn't fight him without hurting Jane."

"And it seems like the plan has succeeded." Agent Fowler said. "I lost my daughter once to the Cons, but this time, they went too far."

Alley, who had recovered, was listening to their conversation.

"Maybe this was meant to happen. When the prophecy has changed..."

Everyone looked at Miko.

"Jane's mind is gone. The connection between us disappeared the second he moved into her head. Al' is right, this was meant to happen. Now you know what I meant. This is worse than killing her. If she still is there, then she has to watch Megatron hurting her friends and can't do anything about it." She said in a monotone, nearly emotionless voice.

"I am not sure about it." Jack mentioned. "Jane... Look, when we talked, she said that she had given up."

"No way, not her." Alley protested.

"I am serious, Alley. Jane wanted to let Megatron into her head and then kill them both!"

"What?!" Everyone stared at him, unbelieving.

"I tried to persuade her against it, but I don't think I did a good job there. Seems like I failed really everyone today. I am sorry."

XXX

Everything went dark, but I felt awake.

"You shall fall." The words echoed in my head and the voice, so well-known and scaring, pierced me.

"Megatron! Show yourself, coward!" I called.

But instead of him, my friends appeared.

"Guys, I am so happy to..."

I stopped. They seemed awkwardly unreal. Then, I spotted Jack.

"Jack!" I ran over to him, but before I reached him, a red blast hit Miko to his left and she disappeared into dust.

More blasts hit. Raf, Alley, Bulkhead, Myra, Arcee, Bumblebee, June, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Optimus, Agent Fowler and Marcy, my parents and at last Jack. They all vanished in front of my eyes.

"No! No, don't leave me alone! Please, come back!"

I yelled desperately, ran around, finally stopped.

Who had shot them?

"Isn't it interesting? All this years, all the times we have been fighting. You never broke because of them. But now, they are not save any more, Jane. You became a threat to them."

It couldn't be.

"No!" I yelled into nowhere.

"Yes." The voice answered. "And through your hand, they shall fall. Through you, I will lead the Decepticons to rule Cybertron."

"Show yourself, Megatron! I know you are here!" And he stepped out of the dark, alive as ever. "No, this can't be." I whispered and stepped back in fear. "You are dead, I killed you, you are..."

An evil grin filled his face.

"This isn't real!" I finally understood. "This is only in my mind, you used a Cortical Psychic Patch on me!"

"How clever you can be." His evil grin scared me.

"But... But you can't be here, you are in my head... You..."

"I infiltrated you, the second your friends came to save you."

"No, no that's not true!"

"It is, as you may notice. You belong to me now."

"No, I won't give up!"

"Didn't you already? Didn't you lose all hope when you saw yourself hurting your precious Jack?"

It was too much.

"No, stop it! Go! Leave my head or I will..."

"You won't kill yourself to defeat me. You are not strong enough, you are not in control any more."

"I will find my strength back! And then you will pay."

"We will see."

XXX

At the base, Ratchet and Raf had tried to get a fix on my location, but without success.

"Her signal simply vanished." Ratchet said. "There is no way to find her without her using her power."

"When Megatron is inside her head..." Raf was interrupted by Miko.

"There is no doubt. I am sure, he is back."

"Miko, we can't be sure about this. Not without knowing ant more details." Optimus said.

"Fine, with Megatron inside her head..." Raf continued, speaking up to remember his friends that they had cut him off. "... she might not be hiding from us, but from the Cons. She tries to keep Megatron away from his companions. Well, that's what I think."

"If Megatron is back, Jane wouldn't hide from us. We all know how much she was scared of him, she would seek our help." Bulkhead stated his opinion, but Jack immediately corrected him.

"No, she wouldn't. Jane is scared, yes. But not of Megatron. She is scared of being the one who hurts us. Back there, when she lost control and Megatron attacked me, when he hurt me... When she recognised what had happened, she ran away to keep us save from him."

"You don't really think that Megatron is back, Jack. I mean... That's just impossible!" Arcee said.

"Okay guys, it's enough." Miko spoke up. "I am sure that Megatron is back, I can feel it and you don't think that Jane was the one who attacked Jack, do you?" The Autobots didn't answer her. "Fine, I will prove it."

Now, Bulkhead reacted. "Miko, what do you..." but he didn't finish.

"I am going to Cybertron and talk to Alpha Trion. He will help us. He has always been there when Jane needed help."

And without waiting for anybody to stop her, Miko vanished in a foggy cloud of blue dust.


	7. Chapter 7

C7

On Cybertron, Miko wasted no time. She ignored the Autobots who had returned to their home world. Some of them recognised her, cheered and called her name when she walked by. Just before she went into the core, she turned around and smiled at those who had followed her. Her crowd, as she called them. Miko felt like a celebrity, but she remembered why she actually had come there and jumped into the hole.

Nothing but darkness surrounded her when she arrived at the ground.

"Please, I need your help!" Miko called, hoping to hear the known voice of Alpha Trion, but instead, she got blinded by a bright light.

"It was foolish to come here, earth child."

Mico recognised the voice from her last visit, only a week ago.

"I know the risk, but I didn't know what to do! Please, Megatron has returned and no one believes me, but he has Jane under his control and..."

"I never left you or Jane unsupervised. I know all this."

"Then please, how can I prove them that we all are in danger!"

"You seek for help to convince them, but you stay strong when you have to fight. Be the Star you are."

With that, the darkness returned and the voice went silent.

"Be the Star you are..." Miko repeated. "But how? I am..." She slammed her hand against her forehead. "I am so dump! Thank you, Great Primus!"

XXX

"She is gone since hours!" June nearly yelled. "And you don't consider searching for her?!"

"Mom, cool down. Miko may sometimes be hot-headed, but she knows what she is doing. Well, at least I hope so." Jack said.

"And she has been seen on Cybertron." Arcee added. "She is there, June. And we couldn't help her anyway. No Cybertronian survives in the core."

"She is on Cybertron!" June said again. "Isn't that your planet on the other side of the galaxy!?"

"Correction, June." Raf suddenly interrupted. "I just pinpointed her signal. She is in the desert, not far from here."

Ratchet opened a Groundbridge and through came a smiling girl.

"Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, I took a wrong turn in the Milkyway."

Everyone stared at her.

"Just kidding!" She laughed. "Seems like I am more Cybertronian than I used to be, because they didn't want to let me go. Same problem as the last time, but nothing I couldn't solve."

"Miko, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, an explanation please." June added.

"Short form? Megatron is back and uses Jane's body for leading the Decepticons. Again. Good news: Primus himself doesn't know where the two are. Bad news: Primus himself doesn't know where the two are."

"Primus?" Arcee sounded shocked.

"Yeah, who do you think have I been talking to? Alpha Trion didn't show up to help us the last times. I hoped he would, but well... The point is that Jane is keeping Megatron away from everyone, putting herself into great danger."

"Danger? Why?" Jack asked. "Megatron can't hurt her, can he?"

"You do remember that Staria was a threat to Jane because her mind vanished, don't you?" Miko said.

"Sure, but that was in Staria's cybertronian body, not is Jane's human form."

"And what do you think will happen when Megatron finds out how to transform?"

"You mean... He doesn't?" Arcee didn't really understand what Miko said.

"I didn't get any clue from Jane's powers yet, what means that she hasn't used them ever since she ran away. As long as she doesn't show Megatron how to use her powers, he is trapped in her mind. Though he can take control over her body." She explained.

"But then Jane has to be somewhere near Shifter's base!" Jack pointed out. "We have to go and find her! Even if she has been running all the time, she couldn't have gotten far!"

"That will make no difference, Jack. I have Agents out there searching the whole area. Even the special forces team is on patrol, but there is no sign of her. Jane knows so many of those soldiers and yet she doesn't show herself."

Agent Fowler explained.

The kids looked at each other. No matter how hard they would try, they knew that they wouldn't find me.

"But what do we do then? She needs our help." Jack said again and climbed up on the railing to sit down.

The discussion started all over. Everyone had something to say, to add or to point out. Everyone, but Miko. She slowly walked along the railing when something dragged her attention to Jack.

The boy was arguing with the Bots and Miko wasn't sure why she had such a strange feeling about him. She walked back to the group, when it happened.

"Ouch!" Jack's right hand rushed to his left wrist and he lost balance.

"Jack!" Miko leaned over the railing and grabbed his left wrist within the last second. But the boy was too heavy for her to hold and he pulled her over. Before they hit the ground, the world around them vanished.

XXX

White. Everything was white.

"Miko, where are we?" Jack asked.

"No idea, but this is awesome!" She answered.

"Awesome? We could be stuck in here forever! Wherever here is."

"This is my world." A known voice said behind them.

They turned around.

"Jane!" Jack smiled. "You are here? But, where are we?"

"That doesn't matter. I wanted you to come alone." I said, looking at Miko.

"Clever idea. I thought you accidentally hurt him, but this is genious." She said to me.

"It was an accident." I said quietly. "But when I realised that I couldn't avoid it, I made the best out of it."

"What are you two talking about?" Jack interrupted us.

"Later, dude." Miko said. "Tell us Jane, where are you?"

"I ran far, but not far enough, I fear. You have to find me before the Cons do."

"But where are we supposed to search for you?" Jack asked.

"There is someone who always found me. Who is the only one who may be able to find me."

"But who is it?!"

"I can't talk clear, Jack. Megatron is too strong. I can't keep him away for much longer. You have to go. Now." With that, I disappeared.

"I won't..."

Miko touched the boy's shoulder.

"Jack, this isn't real. We have to get back to the base and tell the Bots."

"We were so close to her and we still don't know where she is hiding."

"Don't be so sure about that. I understood, what Jane has said."

XXX

"They are waking up!" Raf called.

Miko and Jack opened their eyes. They were lying in a spare room, just outside the base's main hall. It seemed like they had been unconscious for a little while.

June appeared next to Jack.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"Yes, mom. I'm fine."

"How about you, Miko?"

"Nothing to complain about."

"Good."

They went back into the main hall and were welcomed by their partners and friends as if they had been gone for weeks.

"You two nearly scared us to death." Agent Fowler said. "What has happened?"

"Jane has happened." Jack answered, sinking down on the couch. "And I have got no idea what this was all about."

"Jane?!" The team looked at them, unbelieving.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either when she stood in front of us. I just hope she doesn't pull that trick again."

"She so definitively will." Miko said. "You really didn't figure out what was going on, right?"

"Ahem, no!? But you obviously did. Why don't you tell us?"

"I gonna. Because what just happened was awesome. This is what she has created that for." Miko started and pointed at the scars on Jack's left wrist. "Jane said it was an accident, but she made the best out of it. When she noticed that she couldn't protect you, she created a connection between you two. What is most likely the reason why she didn't accidentally kill you. However, she somehow called you through your connection, why your wrist was hurting and when I touched it, I got dragged into this connection."

"This sounds so crazy, it has to be right." Raf was stunning.

"What Jane wanted to tell you was how we can find her and I am actually surprised that no one of us thought about that." Miko continued.

"Yeah, but she couldn't speak clear, because of Megatron. She just said that there is someone who always found her and who might be the only one who can find her. What was she talking about?!" Jack asked in confusion, but it was Alley who answered.

"Why didn't I think about that? We didn't consider it, because she isn't here! It's Myra! She can find Jane without a signal."

"Correct." Miko nodded. "And we better hurry. Jane said something about the Cons following her. We better don't be too late."


	8. Chapter 8

C8

After Myra has arrived at the base, Team Prime prepared to roll out.

"I am coming with you." Mico announced.

"Miko, I am afraid this mission is not suitable for you to join." Optimus said.

"Ouh, why? I am a star, remember?"

"But so is Jane."

"See? I am like her and she fought many fights. And by the way, I can follow her wherever she goes."

"Optimus, maybe it turns out to be an advantage. Miko knows Jane as good as we do and she understands her powers." Arcee admitted.

"Fine." Optimus agreed. "But as soon as Decepticons are involved, you leave."

"What actually means that I am not allowed to come with, as Megatron already is involved." Miko muttered, but nobody heard her.

"Alright, let's move." Bulkhead said.

Myra and Miko flew through the bridge first, rising up into the sky. The Bots followed them on the ground.

"I forgot how much fun this is!" Miko cheered into the Comm.-link.

"Remember the mission, kid." Arcee replied.

"Yeah, right. Sorry."

In vehicular mode, the Autobots were tarned, but Myra and Miko were a visible target in the sky. Though no one was around, Optimus was worried about them what Miko totally ignored.

Patrolling the sky, she told the team what she could see. Of course, her human friends and Ratchet were listening back at the base.

"I can see Shifter's base. There are dozens of Soldiers over there, unnecessary to say that Jane won't be around there."

"She said she ran far, but not too far." Jack's voice sounded. "What could that mean?"

"That we are still able to see her! Well, in theory. Did your mom never tell you not to run too far that she can see you as a kid? Jane told us that Myra can find her and that she is somewhere around. It was pretty obvieous. Well, for me at least." Miko responded.

The search went on for several minutes. "We will take a turn over Shifter's base." Miko said. "Maybe the Soldiers found her and brought her there."

The team saw her turning around and circling above the soldiers.

"I can't see anything, maybe the soldiers are gone. We're going deeper."

Flying just above the treetops, Miko had a look on Shifter's former base beneath her.

"Guys, this is not..." Her terrified voice was cut off when her signal was scrambled.

"Miko, respond! What is going on?" Arcee said. "Scrap!"

They all saw it. Blasterfire shot Miko out of the sky, missing Myra only for centimetres.

"... can ... read me ... need ... " The rushing made it impossible for the team to understand her.

"Autobots, move!" Optimus ordered and they sped towards Miko's location.

What they found was Miko, held down by Knockout.

"Knockout, let the girl go." Bulkhead called.

"Won't happen." Arcee turned around and looked at Starscream.

"Your caring for this human is highly illogical." Shockwave stepped out, followed by Soundwave.

"This is getting crowded." Alley said.

"Shifter, I do not know what plan you follow, but I give you the chance to end this now. Let Miko go." Optimus was calm.

"Pathetic. It is just a matter of time till the mighty Megatron has taken over your human friend and returns to rule both worlds!" Shifter evilly laughed.

Suddenly, she went silent. Soundwave was picking up a signal.

"What is going on?" Arcee whispered. "Why don't they attack us, like normally?"

Before anyone could answer, a flash blinded them and Knockout dropped Miko.

"How dare you, fleshling...!" He hissed, but Miko threw another lightning at him.

"Oh, look! I scratched your finish." Miko laughed and ran back to her friends.

"Aaaaarg!" Shifter screamed. "Everyone, fall back. We follow the plan."

The decepticons left.

"Now what was that?" Arcee wondered.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee agreed with her, but Miko just stood there laughing.

"Okay, you need to tell me how you did that."

The Bots looked at her, not understanding what she was talking about. No one said something.

"Jane, it is getting awkward. Come out already."

And behind her, I stepped out of the bushes.

"Hey there."

"Wohaha! Jane!" Bulkhead lifted me up in joy. "You scared me, little fella! All this stuff about Megatron being back, I nearly believed it!" He put me down again, but instead of answering him, I gave Miko a meaningful look.

"You don't really mean that!" She nearly exploded.

"They are not believing it!" I hissed back.

"You are Jane, not any Decepticon! And especially not Megatron!" A blast hit her and threw her to the ground. "Ouch..." Miko pushed herself up. "Hey, what was that for?!" I didn't react. "Jane? Hello?!"

"Jane is currently not in charge." Megatron's voice growled.

"Jane, fight him!"

Another lightning stroke for Miko, but she simply blocked it. Megatron threw several other lightning balls at her, but he was not an opponent for her.

Blocking one attack after another, Megatron did not notice that Miko came closer and closer.

Inside my head, I was fighting him, but without success. Only distracting him a little, I did not regain control over my own body.

Suddenly, Miko's hand touched mine.

"No!" I screamed inside my head. She had exactly done what Megatron had planned.

XXX

Our hands had touched. Only a second later, a laserbeam from out of earth's orbit hit the ground right between us.

Miko, the team and I were thrown to the ground.

I was lying next to Miko when her body was pulled into the pillar of light. I couldn't just watch her struggle to hold on. The team, however, was up on their feet again, but something stopped them from getting closer to us.

Megatron wasn't able to hold me back. I grabbed Miko's hand and held on to a tree-root in the dirt right in front of me.

"Jane, what is happening? What is this?!" Miko was scared.

"I don't know! I haven't felt this power since we..."

"Since we what?!"

"Miko, can you feel that?"

"The fear? Yeah!"

"No, you don't need to fear! Let it go and see beyond your human emotions!"

"What... This is impossible! This can't be!"

Our feet touched the ground and we stared right into the pillar of light.

"Miko, the rules..." I whispered.

"I know." She answered.

We kneeled down in front of the light. A shadow appeared inside the light. Huge and unfortunately well-known. When the light faded away, the team saw what was lying in front of us. Megatron's body.

"Finally!" Miko flinched away from me as she heard Megatron's voice again.

"I won't let you get away with this!" She hissed. "You are outnumbered!"

"Maybe you better count again." The war lord grinned.

Miko turned around and saw her friends held down by Megatron's loyal servants. Everyone, but Myra and Optimus. They were nowhere to see.

"You don't scare me." She said.

"You better be scared." He said back.

"No. This ends now!" Her hands touched the sides of my face and the world around faded away.

XXX

I startled, sitting upright on the bed I had been lying on.

The room I was in looked familiar. It was a room we normally didn't use, in the back of the base. One of the few rooms that were ... lockable.

I pushed the blanket away and stood up. Carefully, I touched the door and ... it was locked.

Fear raged through my body.

"No, no no no! Not again, calm down!" But I couldn't bring my emotions under control. My power spread uncontrolled, lifting the door off its hinges.

"Jane!" I heard his voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Jack!" I fling my arms around his neck.

"I was so scared I would never see you again." He whispered into my ear.

"Me, too." I answered.

"Come on, let's take you to the Bots. They have a lot of questions."

"I can't wait to answer them."

"You..."

"Irony, Jackson."

We went through two corridors, then we arrived in the main hall.

The Autobots went quiet when I entered.

"I thought this would be ... happier." I muttered.

"Sorry, the last days were ... Well, you really troubled us." Jack said softly.

"Yeah, like it was fun having Megatron inside my head." I hissed.

"It was...?"

"Somehow... I don't know what Miko did, but he is gone. Megatron is just gone." I looked around. "Wait, where is Miko?"

I saw guilty-feeling faces.

"We... We couldn't get her out in time." Alley said. Her voice was quiet. "I am sorry, Jane. They took her."

"Why is everyone apologising? Can someone please tell me what has happened?!" I nearly yelled. It couldn't be. Miko couldn't be gone.

"Megatron took control and fought Miko." Jack began.

"I know that! I saw it, I felt it! Miko did exactly what he wanted and created a connection to Cybertron when she touched me. Megatron used the connection to get his body back. Somehow. I don't really know how he did that. But what happened afterwards? Megatron completely blocked me off..." I said.

"It wasn't Megatron." Arcee explained. "Miko wanted it to help and touched you again. We were... busy with the other Decepticons, but when Miko touched you, her power forced them to back off. You both passed out and we thought they wouldn't come back..."

"But they did." I said.

"Yes. A groundbridge opened and while they took Megatron's husk, they took Miko, too."

"But why her? Why not you? I mean..."

I looked at Jack. He immediately felt guilty for saying that he kind of wanted me being taken.

"Because, as I said, Miko had done exactly as Megatron had planned. He didn't just vanish from my mind. He left and switched over. Into her's." I explained.

For a second, it was too quiet.

"He..." Raf opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say.

"Shifter has become even more powerful than she has been six years ago. When we don't get Miko out of there..."

"Jane, can you find her?" Agent Fowler asked.

"No, for the same reason she couldn't find me. Megatron."

"And what do we do now? We found one and lost an other!" Jack pointed out.

A discussion started, with Optimus or Agent Fowler denying most plans that came up to find Miko.

I didn't say a word, listened to my friends for a few minutes and then rudely interrupted their conversation.

"You guys want to find Miko, what obviously is impossible. Why don't we turn the trick around? We don't have to find them, we make them find us and lead us to their new hiding place."

Silence. They stared at me, partly for being as rude as I normally wasn't, partly for the half genius, half idiotic idea I just had come up with.

"You must be joking." Said Ratchet.

"I am not."

"Jane, you are going to kill yourself!" June said and Agent Fowler nodded in agreement.

"Most likely, or maybe not. Maybe you haven't noticed yet, but the war we have been fighting just came back."

"Jane, I disagree with this plan." Optimus stated.

"And why if I am allowed to ask?"

"I will not allow you to put your own life at risk for..."

"For saving my best friend? Your friend and teammate, too, by the way. Optimus, I am not saying that this will be an easy mission, I know it won't, but saving Miko must be our top priority. And we have to do it before it is too late."

Aaand Cliffhanger!

Jane is free from Megatron, but now Miko is in the hand of the Decepticon war lord.

Thanks for all the reviews!

-BlueFireReturns


	9. Chapter 9

C9

"Too late? What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, except of the fact that they are always trying to kill us, I mean that something very bad is going to happen when we don't stop them."

"And that would be...?"

"How should I know? That's what Primus said when I went to Cybertron. Not everything is known, you know? Prophecies tell something about the future, but they don't tell you what exactly will happen."

"So it's back to the beginning."

"Mostly. Megatron found out how to use my powers. He defeated me in my own mind and partly became aware of the powers I have. Though he can use Miko's power now, she only has to fight him for a few seconds, regain control and send an SOS."

"That sounds like you doubt she can hold him off for longer. Besides, how does this help us? The new Decepticon base is most likely shielded. Nothing goes in or out."

"True, Jack. But I hope for one thing: That Miko's usual uncontrollable self will be a challenge for Megatron. She is a rebel and it will freak her that someone else, especially Megatron, takes control of her."

"That's more a wish than a plan." Arcee stated.

"It's even less." I said. "It's just hope."

"And since when is that bad? Hope always dies last, Jane. You never gave up, you hoped. And we all know Miko well enough to know that she will fight."

Jack was right.

"As soon as Miko sends an SOS, both Myra and I can track her position. We will find her." I said.

Though we couldn't really do anything at the moment, Ratchet tried to pinpoint Miko over and over again while Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Alley and Arcee went on patrol duty.

Hours passed without any results worth of mention. We had not the smallest kind of success.

Around midnight, it was when the four guardians returned from patrol, I had the strange feeling that something would be changing very soon.

"Jane, is something wrong?" Jack had noticed.

"What? Oh. No, it's nothing. Just a strange feeling." I answered.

"Due to your connection to Cybertron, we must consider that this feeling means something bigger." Optimus said.

I didn't get the chance to answer him. All of the sudden, the Spacebridge opened up.

"Ratchet, shut it down!" Arcee called.

But the medic only stared at the control panel. According to it, the bridge still was in shutdown.

Tentacles of light reached out of the swirling vortex.

I felt pain in my head, my body became heavy, I couldn't stand any more. Sinking onto my knees, holding my hurting head, I understood. This was what I had felt before.

"Jane!" Jack's hands grabbed my left arm. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" He screamed as the tentacles reached out to us.

He pulled me up, forced me to move.

Why did it seem so familiar, so ... not dangerous?

Hectic, Panic. The team had no idea what was attacking us.

"Everyone out!" Optimus called.

Immediately the Autobots backed off, as Agent Fowler and June, Jack and I did. But just before Jack and I reached the door, a tentacle came very close to us. Too close.

I pushed Jack forward, getting myself into the way of this obstruct forming of energy.

"Jane!" Jack screamed out in fear when I was hit. It slammed me over the railing into the next wall.

The bridge closed as soon as I hit me.

"Jane!" Jack again called my name, rushing down the stairs.

The Autobost stood as June and Agent Fowler came running back. Agent Fowler pulled Jack away while June kneeled down next to me.

"Easy, Jane, easy. Are you alright?" She said.

Slowly, I sit up.

"I am fine, well, as good as you can feel when you..."

Jack cut me off.

"Jane, your hands!"

I looked down and froze. A golden sparkly layer encrusted my hands, spreading to my arms.

"What is this?!" I was scared.

The crust had reached my whole body, slowly conquering my neck now.

Nobody said something. They all just stared at me, June had backed off and Agent Fowler was had to keep Jack away from me.

My face burned as the crust covered it. I was still able to see and to speak. In fact, it didn't really bother me at all after it had spread over my whole body.

"This is weird." I said. "I have never felt this kind of energy before, but it comes very close to a spacebridge."

"And what do we do about it? I mean we can't just leave you like this. We don't even know if it might kill you or not." Arcee noted.

"Can't you use your power and get it off?" Raf asked.

I tried but my powers were gone.

"This thing is like an armour, it doesn't let anything through. Including my own power."

"Then what do we do?"

"Maybe Ratchet can figure something out when he runs a complete scan." Bulkhead mentioned.

"I highly doubt it, but it is worth a try." The medic answered. "Get over here, Jane."

I walked over into the cylinder-formed capsule which Ratch normally used for the Bots only. Well, I was special.

"Alright, let's see." He said and closed the glass door.

For a second, nothing happened. The team stared at me and I felt watched like never before. But then, Jack's face changed. He had been worried, but now pure fear was written into his face.

Something was wrong.

I couldn't hear what they said. I could only imagine that something must have gone wrong. My eyes spotted the monitor in front of Ratchet. A red flashing warning was shown.

Jack now stood right at the glass, hitting it, trying to get the door open.

Ratchet stepped back from the monitor and pointed at the cylinder, shouting something. Immediately Jack and Raf stepped back and Arcee and Bulkhead ripped the door open.

The noise reaching my ears was terrible. It hurt me.

I remember that my vision faded and I sank to the ground again. It suddenly became quiet again. I looked up. Something was wrong. I felt it.

I stood up. The team stared at me and I didn't understand why. Till I looked at my hand.

I was dissolving. The golden armour turned me into glowing golden glitter in the air. A look into my reflection in the glass confirmed it, my whole body was disappearing into thin air.

XXX

"You have got a special way of getting me here." I said.

"You never listen when we call you." A voice answered.

"I didn't hear you!"

"And why was that?"

"Maybe because of Megatron? He kind of took control over me!"

"Which is why you are here."

"Yeah, so, apparently the situation has changed."

"I know."

"Primus, please, I cannot be here, knowing that my friends need me!"

"Is it really all of them who need you?"

"I... Please, the prophecy dooms them all, I changed the outcome before, I can do it again, I..."

"Silence! It was not you who changed your fate. It was me, thinking that giving you a second chance might change your behaviour, but you have shown that you have learned nothing!"

"Please, Great Primus, what is it I don't understand?"

"It is of no concern to you. I won't give you a third chance. This prophecy will be fulfilled as it says."

"But what about the Autobots! I can't just not tell them!"

"You will keep it to yourself!"

"Understood. Not accepted, but understood."

"I will send you where you are needed." He said.

"Thank you. I appreciate your help." I answered.

"Your nature is to be selfless and caring. This might be the cause of your destiny."

"I don't care about the prophecy. All that counts is to get Miko home safely and defeat Megatron and Shifter. Both of them will pay for what they have done."

"You are brave, but being blind for danger ..."

"With all do respect, I know how dangerous my last mission will be. All our missions are! We risk our lives, every day, to fight the Decepticons. We lost friends, won new ones, got close to death. But still we stand and fight. And we will till the end."

"I see you still wish to change the prophecy, but you still don't understand. Now let me send you back to earth. A battle is waiting for you."

XXX

"Why are there always so many of them?" Alley called.

"Because less would be less fun!" Bulkhead answered and smashed two trooper into the ground, extinguishing their sparks.

"Focus on the mission, Miko must be around somewhere!" Arcee reminded them and smashed another trooper.

"How can you be so sure she is still here? The signal only lasted seconds before it vanished!" Alley called back to her sister.

"Miko is here, she has to be!" Arcee answered and shot the last trooper. "Anyways, with Jane missing, too, we have to try everything we can."

Arcee opened her comn.-link. "Arcee to base, front door cleared. We are going in."

Myra and Bumblebee joined them, but only a second later a whole bunch of Decepticon soldiers came out of the warehouse they thought Miko to be in.

"Scrap." Arcee and Alley said in the same moment.

Before thet could start the fight all over again, a Spacebridge opened up between the two parties.

"Arcee to base, come in!"

"We can hear you." Ratchet answered.

"The weird bridge that took Jane just opened up again."

"Stay away from it." Optimus said. He was investigating another Decepticon sight.

"Understood." Arcee replied. A rushing entered the link. "The bridge scrambles the signal!" She called over to her friends.

Then, she noticed a small shadow inside the vortex and pointed at it. The vortex suddenly closed and the shadow formed into a human form.

Pure waves of energy hit the Decepticons, knocking them all out. But the human fell out of the sky.

Myra rushed forward and caught me in mid-air.

"Thanks." I said.

"Jane!" Bulkhead cheered.

The team came over now.

I was myself again, the armour was gone.

"Where have you been?" Arcee asked.

"Just having a little disagreement with Primus. Nothing big." I laughed. "But now we better get Miko out of here."

"Then let's bust her out." Alley smiled.

"Maybe I need a more appropriate form for this." I said and turned into Staria. "What? I would have told you when all this trouble wouldn't have happened."

We stormed the warehouse and indeed, after busting into a few more troopers, we found a central room. And Shifter was in it.

"Ah, I thought I might be cutting it a little close." She said. "But don't worry, I won't be your main concern."

She stepped aside so we could see...

"Miko!" Bulkhead was held back by Arcee and Bumblebee.

Miko was held in a small cube-shaped transparent box, lying on the ground, unconscious. But obviously, her power was energising a machine.

We were too much distracted by this. Shifter was gone.

"No! Myra, find her!" I ordered but the Predacon couldn't find any trace. "This isn't over yet."

Bulkhead was about to break the box that held Miko.

"No, wait!" I yelled within the last second. "There is something wrong whit this construction."

"What are you talking about?" Arcee asked.

I turned human and she lifted me up onto Miko's level.

"This is something like a modified expellation cell, I can feel it. But there is something more about it. But what? What does it need Miko's energy for?"

Bumblebee pointed at a metal plate right next to the construction and beeped.

"He is right, there is something behind this. Get it open, Bulk." Arcee said.

Bulkhead ripped it off and I nearly fell off the edge when i saw it.

"A bomb. And less than two minutes left." I stared at the display.

"Alright, let's move." Arcee called and Bulkhead again wanted to destroy the cube and get Miko out, but I stepped in his way.

"Wait! Miko is the power source of this whole thing! I bet when we get her out, the whole thing blows up sky high!"

"Then what do we do?" He asked.

"There is no way to shut it down, I have never seen this before." Alley said and backed off the bomb.

"Then we do it the hard way." I said.

"And how is that without killing us all?!" Arcee seemed to know what I was up to.

"This thing needs a new power source when we get Miko out. And I am the only one with the power it needs."

"No way, we are not leaving you for her."

"You forget who I am. I can stand it long enough for you to get out. Then I bridge myself out and no one will be here when it blows up."

"Except that it will take all your power and you..."

"Arcee, I can do it! There is no time to argue, it's just one minute left!"

They hesitated but then I touched the glass and was dragged into the cube. I hadn't thought it would happen like this.

"No!" I tried to get out. "There is no way to get Miko out, you have to go!"

I felt how my power was dragged away from me and sank to the ground.

"Jane, we can't leave you..."

"You have got thirty-six seconds, Arcee, get out of here! Now!"

"But...!"

"We will be fine, trust me. Now go!"

XXX

They stood away far enough to see the explosion.

"Arcee, do you read? Arcee, this is Ratchet. Bulkhead, Alley, Bumblebee, anyone respond!"

"We can hear you." Alley answered.

"I detected an explosion, what is going on out there?"

"It was a trap. Set up to kill us."

"What?! Are you alright?"

"Jane and Miko didn't make it out."

Silence.

But then, another voice joined the comn.-link.

"Arcee, please tell me that's not true." Jack said. His voice was weak, nearly broken.

"I am sorry, Jack. We couldn't get them out. The trap was set especially for them."

"Hey, it's nice to know that you all love us so much, but please, get us out of here before we are buried." I said.

"Jane, you are alive!" I heard Jack and Raf cheering.

"Not for long, I really need help or we get squashed."


	10. Chapter 10

C10

It took them nearly half an hour to dig their way through the rubble. I would have helped but after I first tried, I had to admit that I wasn't strong enough to keep the force field around us up to keep the mass of stone and metal away from us and dig us out.

With every minute, I felt more and more exhausted. I had had to use most of my energy to protect us from the explosion. I had hoped that the cube would protect us, too, but it didn't. So with Miko still unconscious, I had to use everything I had.

Finally, the rubble above us moved and two hands lifted us out of the dirt.

I looked up into Arcee's face.

"I told you, we will be alright." I smiled but exhaustion was written into my face.

We returned to the base where Ratchet and June were waiting for Miko and me.

June stated that Miko wasn't badly hurt and would need some rest.

Ratchet ran a complete scan of me again, telling that I was fine.

"I just used to much of my power. I came pretty close to the limit." I said.

Jack couldn't wait any more. He kissed me and I fell into his arms.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "This bridge, I thought it had killed you!"

"I had a little disagreement with Primus himself and he decided that he needed to talk to me, so..."

"Wait, this bridge brang you to Cybertron? But why couldn't Ratchet detect you there?"

"Because I went into the core again, Jack."

"What kind of disagreement allows Primus to force you coming there?!"

"First of all, Primus can do that whenever he wants. And second, I am not allowed to talk about it at all."

"So you are keeping something from us. Again? Jane don't you remember that keeping secrets brought nothing but trouble?"

"I don't make the rules, Jack! I would tell you if I could, but I am not allowed to!"

"And who would know?"

"Hello, didn't Primus just force me to see him? He would know, Jack, and when I tell you, I am sure I will get a free ticket into the core again. But this time without return."

"Alright, alright."

Raf stood next to Miko. He had listened to our conversation, like everybody else, but now something else had cought his attention.

"Raf, are you alright?" June too had noticed the boy's strange behaviour.

"I am. But has Miko always had this scar?" He answered.

"Show me."

He pointed at a semicircular-shaped scar on Miko's neck and immediately, my hand went up to my own neck. I quickly got it down again.

"I haven't seen this scar on her before." June said.

"You mean, they have done something to her?" Raf asked.

"Maybe, I am not sure. It could have happened any time and may be older..."

"No." Jack interrupted his mother. "I have seen this shape before, but not on Miko." He turned around. "On you, Jane." Jack pointed at me. "You just touched it, it saw you."

"Oh, scrap." I was totally busted.

Optimus looked at me. "Jane, is there anything you need to tell us?"

I put my hair up in a high bun. There was a scar on my neck, in the exact same position and shape as Miko's.

"I didn't know you know about it." I said to Jack.

"You got this scar on the day Megatron took control over you. When you did this." He show the fine blue lines on his left wrist. "I didn't mention it because it was obvious that you tried to hide it as good as possible." He answered.

I took a deep breath.

"There is something I didn't tell you before. I didn't really want you to know... Because it's all my fault and..."

"Jane, get to the point."

"Alright. This scars... This happens when... When they use a cortical psychic patch on humans. And I am kind of the reason why it works on humans..."

"You say what?" Jack looked at me, shocked, as everybody else.

"So what you are saying is that they used a cortical psychic patch? On Miko?!" Arcee was unbelieving.

"That's what I just said. That's why she is unconscious. It happened to me, too. The cortical psychic patch paralyses the human nerves system for several hours, maybe days. It is the best way to overcome the extreme high energy the patch comes with."

"And that means what? You know, I mean for humans? For Miko?!" June looked at me as if she was about to kill me.

"As I said... I am the reason why this works in the first place. And you can trust me when I say this was the only choice I had. There was another way, but it didn't really end in ... in the expected results."

"Could you start speaking English?"

"June, what I am saying is that Miko will be fine."

"I got that. But..."

"Mom, it's enough!" Jack suddenly shouted. "Don't you see what is going on?! Okay, Jane may be the reason why the patch works on us now, and that's definitely not a good thing. But she too is the reason why it doesn't kill us."

"Alright, alright. Fighting won't get us any further. But there still is one thing I don't understand, Jane." Arcee stopped the fight between Jack and his mother and looked at me. "You said that it paralyses you. But then why didn't it paralyse you when..."

"... when Megatron took control over me and I started attacking you? Well... I asked myself that, too. And the only answer I could find ... was Jack." Especially Jack stared at me, his mouth wide open. "I was scared, I thought Shifter would kill me. Kill you. And then Knockout connected me to the patch. The feeling was horrible, it is still there... I felt Megatron, his presence, his mind in my own head. And I was fading away. And then I heard Jack screaming outside the door and I knew that you were still there. It wasn't me. It was the power of the stars. It protected me like it used to."

"Me? You... You kept fighting because of me?" Jack's eyes were filled with tears.

"I always did, Jack. I always did it for you and Miko and Raf." I fell into his open arms. "The first day we met, on the Nemesis, I knew I would never make it out myself. But I had to get you off the warship. And then When Airachnid attacked you... I gave Shadow up. I never told you, but Megatron was so close to breaking me, I split myself into different personalities. And you found Shadow that day and she saved your life, giving herself up."

"Different personalities? But then... Shaya, the girl on the Nemesis who freed us..."

"Shaya and Shadow are gone. I am who I am."

"But then it wasn't you, I mean, it sure was you, but it was her, in you..."

"Don't get confused. It was me. But I needed to be Shaya, the brave little Shaya, afraid of nothing."

"Alright, never mind this. I already lost track."

They all were quiet for some minutes. The last couple of hours had reviled so many new information, changes and worst of all, something only Miko and I had known, the prophecy was going its way and that was nothing good.


	11. Chapter 11

C11

Miko woke up in the middle of the night. She was confused and scared but when she realised that she was save at the base, she calmed down.

I had spent the night at the base, too, to be close to Miko. June had told her host parents that Miko would spend the night at their house, to cover her absence. Raf and Jack had gone home to get some rest, but I called them early in the morning and told them that Miko was alright again, so the boys arrived earlier than ever.

"Can you remember anything?" asked Ratchet as Jack and Raf entered through the Groundbridge. Miko didn't notice them.

"No, not at all. I remember that I touched Jane and then... Nothing." she answered.

"Not surprising. It's the cortical psychic patch that has his effect on you." I said.

Miko still couldn't believe what had happened to her.

"But the power of the stars, wasn't it supposed to protect me or something? I mean... It always protected us!"

"Calm down, Miko. I asked myself that, too, but as it seems, you haven't been in danger."

"Not in danger? Maybe you haven't noticed, but Megatron took control over me and I was captured by the Decepticons. Again!"

"I have been running around like that for days and the power of the stars didn't protect me from them either. Miko, our power turns up when our lifes are at risk, when we can't protect ourselves."

"I have been unconscious all the time. Pretty much defenceless if you ask me."

"They haven't harmed you, have they? There was no reason to protect you! I know how crazy that sounds, but it's the only answer i can think of."

"However." Jack said "It is good to see you alive, Miko."

"Yeah, too close to losing you." Raf added.

"When you say so. I don't know anything." Miko said quietly.

"There might be a way to get access to your memories, Miko. But... There must be a reason why you don't want to remember it." I mentioned.

"Whatever, I need to know!"

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Please, Jane."

Ratchet turned to me. "And how do you think can you access her brain without a cortical psychic patch? That would be the only way I know."

"Well, you remember that I once showed you my memories? The truth is, I can do that with everyone. I just didn't tell you because reading someone's mind is not really my favourite thing to do and it doesn't really work on you Bots or the Cons anyway."

"And in english that means?" Miko was annoyed.

"I can enter your brain and let everyone see what has happened."

"Then do it."

"One last time. Are you really sure about this? Are you sure you want to see it?"

"Do it already, Jane."

My eyes and hair turned blue and the second I entered Miko's memories turned the whole room into a hologram of the warehouse.

XXX

"Pathetic human form, she is not as strong as Jane." Megatron's voice came out of Miko's mouth.

"Everything is set up, my lord." Knock Out said and picked Miko up.

"Then let us begin."

"Of course, my lord. But therefore, the girl has to be in control."

Miko's body faded away for a second, before she flinched and started yelling at Knock Out.

"You are so going to pay for this!"

She threw a lightning ball and scratched his paint-job.

Shifter stood there, laughing, as Knock Out fixed Miko to a medical berth.

"Too bad Jane can't see what her invention now will do to her best friend. She was so scared when I used it on her for the first time. I wish she could see you now." Knock Out hissed and connected Miko the patch. She screamed in pain and tried to get free before she faded away.

XXX

"Why did you stop?!" Miko looked at me.

"I need some fresh air." I quickly answered and ran upstairs.

I was holding back tears. I remembered how he had used the patch on my human form for the first time. It had been so much easier to be Staria. Cybertronians don't feel pain when connected to the patch. But they never got the results they wanted. And then, they forced me to make it work on humans.

"Jane, are you alright?" Alley stepped up behind me.

I was sitting at the edge again, looking at the desert.

"Why do I feel like all this is my fault?" I didn't look at her.

"Maybe it is. But maybe you saved Miko with it, too. You knew how to make it work, Jane. Maybe Miko wouldn't have. Maybe she would have died, maybe not. We will never know what would have happened."

"That doesn't really help."

"Look, I can understand how hard this must be. But Miko wanted to know. And she needs to know what happened afterwards."

"He said that by purpose."

"What?"

"Knock Out. He didn't say that to Miko. He said it because he knew that Miko would not remember it. He knew that I would try to help her. He said it to me. To make me feel bad for what has happened."

"And what if he did? What difference does it make? You nearly died to save Miko from them, don't let anything they say get this close to you."

"You are still not really helpful, do you know that? But in one point you are right. Miko needs to know what happened."

We went back to the others and in the way they looked at me, I could tell that they had listened.

"Do you want to go on, Miko?" I asked.

"Only when you are okay with it."

"There is nothing I could do about it anyway."

"It was not your fault."

"Just let us go on."

"But... When I was unconscious, how can we see what happened around me?"

"You are connected to Cybertron, Miko. Less of the ongoing is easy to explain if it even is. All I know is that Primus watches over us."

"Not really an explanation. But well... Ready when you are."

And the room turned into the warehouse again. Miko was lying in the cube we found her in.

XXX

"Is the trap set?" Shifter asked Knock Out.

"As soon as you order it, the timer will be set for exactly five minutes, as earthlings measure it." He answered.

"I know how they measure time, I have been stuck as one of them for long enough!"

"Ouh, weak point." Knock Out muttered.

They turned to the cube, where Miko was awakening.

"Dude, someone got the license plate of that truck? My head hurts like I got hit big time." Then she realised who was standing in front of her. "Never mind, ugly and traitor is answer enough."

"What did you just call me?!" Shifter hissed.

"Uh, I thing I said traitor. Not sure, my head still hurts. What have you done to me, why can't I remember anything?!" Miko grinned at her.

"We will see who laughs in the end."

"Obviously not you, Jane will kick your metallic butt!"

"Thus is to be seen." Miko turned to the right to see who had spoken and flinched. "Hello there, Autobot pet. Did you miss me?"

"M-Megatron." Miko shivered.

"Not as brave now, are you? Well, Jane will be here soon. We unfortunately underestimated your strength and you sent a signal to your friends. Luckily for us, this was our plan anyway."

"And why do you tell me that?"

"Well, you see, this is a bomb" He pointed at the construct she was held in. "And there is three ways to blow it up. You running out of energy, someone forcing the cube open and the timer running out."

"I still don't see the point in this... Wait, my energy?"

"Ah, you really are a fleshling. I still wonder why you are the chosen one to survive all this."

"What?"

"Oh, Jane hasn't told you about the prophecy then? Well, let me help you out..."

XXX

I had ended it.

"Jane, why did you stop again?!" Miko sounded disappointed.

"I promised Primus not to tell you anything about the prophecy. And I won't."

"Wait, I know the prophecy, too. And I didn't promise him..."

"You know less than half of it, Miko. And it's better like this."

"Why, because I am the one who will survive?! Jane, it's over! Tell us!"

"No. I won't break my promise."

"Then I will continue it myself." Miko hissed and brought us all back into her memories.

XXX

"Well, let me help you out." Megatron laughed. "Evil upon to return, kills the precious one. The first, so told the past, pays for what she has done. The mistake to be erased, a battle fought again. But will only the smaller, the weaker star remain. The end will come as said before, no way around. And as the power fades away, their biggest hope shall fall."

Miko stared at Megatron.

"I... I didn't know all this."

"But you know the rest. Tell me."

"Why should I?"

Megatron pointed his blaster at her.

"That's why."

"Not all as seems, not all as told, past changed future's way. Believe in what you hope and fear upon the last of days." Miko quickly told.

"Ah, thank you. This was all I need. Knock Out...!"

"Wait! You still haven't told me why you are telling me this!"

"Because, as you are told to survive this, you won't remember anything. And Jane most likely will help you regaining your memories. Speaking of her... I hope you enjoyed lending me your body, Jane. I know you will hear this. And now... Knock Out, activate the bomb. It is time to leave."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron."

Knock Out activated the bomb and Miko immediately felt her power dragged away from her.

"I won't let you get along with this!"

"Trust me, my dear child, you don't have a choice."

XXX

Miko collapsed right where she had been standing.

"Miko!" The bots stood in shock.

"Jane, what happened?" Jack asked and looked at me.

"She stepped over the limit." I said calmly.

"You don't seem to be worried about... Wait, you said you didn't know what happens when you step over the limit!"

"Cool down, Jack. Miko will be just fine, she just need to charge up again. She wasn't strong enough to hold her memories up for so long. The limit knocks you out, that's why I haven't told you. I knew you would only be worried all the time. I can't even believe Miko didn't stop, she must have felt how weak she was."

"Well, why not having a talk about what you haven't told us?" Arcee suggested. "There seems to be quite a lot of that."

"I should have picked the other way." I muttered a little bit too loud.

"And that means what?"

"Alright, story time."


	12. Chapter 12

C12

"Evil upon to return, kills the precious one. The first, so told the past, pays for what she has done. The mistake to be erased, a battle fought again. But will only the smaller, the weaker star remain. The end will come as said before, no way around. And as the power fades away, their biggest hope shall fall. Not all as seems, not all as told, past changed future's way. Believe in what you hope and fear upon the last of days." I told again.

"That pretty cryptic if you ask me." Jack said. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

"It means that the battle for Cybertron will be fought again." I moaned.

"And the rest of it?"

"How should I know!?"

"Jane..."

"Jack, I promised not to talk about the prophecy. If I break this promise, I will be gone for good."

"And that is why?"

"I am not talking about this at all. Don't really want to be forced into death, Primus was pretty clear about that... Oh oh..."

"Oh oh... What?"

But Jack didn't need an answer. As before, the bridge opened up itself again. It was the same energy that had dragged me into Cybertron's core once before.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" I hissed.

"Everyone out." Optimus ordered and Jack grabbed my wrist, pulling me behind him.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Miko, Jack and I had no other option but to escape to the top of the base. Standing on the rock, there was nowhere to run.

"Well, at least we are save up here, right?" Jack asked. It was clear how scared he was and he still was holding my hand.

"No, we are not. Could you let go of me, please? I don't really want to endanger your life." I said.

"What are you talking about? The bridge is..."

He hadn't finished as the bridge into Cybertron's core opened right in front of us.

"Miko, hide! He will detect you!" I yelled and Miko turned around.

"Where am I supposed to hide?!" She yelled back

"Grab Jack and jump!" I dodged from the energy that was trying to grab me.

"Are you insane?!" Jack stared at me but Miko grabbed his arm and pulled him over the edge.

Arcee and Bulkhead screamed, but Myra already had caught them mid-air. The kids were save.

"You have to get away, too. You will die if you get dragged inside!" I said to the two Bots.

"No way, ,we are not leaving you." Arcee answered.

"Then I have to get it away from you. Fine." I dodged again and ran straight towards the edge. Then I jumped, but there was one thing I hadn't thought about. Myra was with Jack and Miko, on the other side of the rock.

The core-bridge opened up right above me. There was only one way out. I opened a groundbridge under me and fell into it.

Bulkhead and Arcee got blasted by the explosion of the colliding streams. They had looked after me, saw how I was in the middle of the disaster.

XXX

Ratchet had his back turned to the monitor. It was showing the team's life signals and, as always, mine, too. But there was no signal from me, no moving line showing my heartbeat. My line was red and flat.

"I can't believe it." Miko was bursting in tears. "She can't be gone!"

"Ratchet, are you sure this is not an error in the system? I mean, her signal disappeared so often, I wouldn't be surprised if we just can't receive it." Bulkhead stared at the medic. He had nearly lost me more than once and had promised never to let it happen again and then he just watched as it had happened.

"Her signal isn't gone, Bulkhead. It is here, we can read it." Ratchet answered. "And as much as I want it to be false... It isn't."

"Then what do we do now?" Alley asked.

"We will find her." Bulkhead answered. "Myra found her before, maybe she can find her again."

Alley looked down at Myra. The Predacon seemed to send a clear answer to her. "Myra knows that Jane is gone and if she could track her, we would already be on our way."

"But..." Before Bulkhead had said what he wanted to say, Miko jumped up, tears and anger in her eyes.

"Miko, what is it?" Arcee asked.

"Jane is on Cybertron."

"What?! But... How do you know?"

"Primus was after her, he took her into the core, I can feel it."

"But then she is lost, she said she would die if she tells anything about the prophecy."

"And that's where Primus did a mistake. Ratchet, we need a Spacebridge. Time to bust Jane out."

"Miko, you must be joking! You... We can't just enter the core and we especially can't bring you to Cybertron, I mean..."

The look she gave Ratched let him fall silent.

"I have been to Cybertron and into the core before. And in fact, I have only asked for your help. I could go there without you and no one could stop me."

"Miko, bringing you to Cybertron is a risk. Many know who you are..." Even Optimus, in his calm and direct way, couldn't stop her.

"And they know Jane as well. Which is why Primus will let her go." She was serious. "Your decision, Optimus. Does the team come with me, or am I doing this on my own?"

"You will not..."

"Me alone, it is then."

Miko's eyes glow blue as she disappeared.

"Autobots, we follow her. Ratchet, be prepared for anything possible when we return."

XXX

Miko appeared not far from the battlefield of the final war and the hole into the core. Immediately, she was recognised. Bots stepped out of her way as she walked by, they bowed before her, cheered her name.

But Miko didn't notice them at all. The anger was raging in her. As she came closer to the battlefield, a whole crowd was following her, but the closer she stepped, the more unpleasant felt the Bots and fell back. Just before Miko crossed the barrier, a Spacebridge opened up and the team stepped out. Again, the Bots who had returned to Cybertron cheered.

"Miko, stop." Optimus ordered and immediately, all the Bots fell silent.

"No." She glared at Optimus. Normally, she respected him, but now her anger overwhelmed her.

Miko stepped through the barrier. It had been built to honer the last battle and to keep Bots away from the core, but now she simply crossed it, though it was forbidden.

"Great Primus, I need to talk to you!" Miko called as soon as she had reached the edge.

A blue body of light and energy formed in front of her, it was Alpha Trion.

"He is waiting for you."

Miko didn't answer. She just waited till the living spark had disappeared and after a last glare at her friends, she stepped forward and fell into the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

C13

The Bots stared at the hole.

"I can't believe she really did that." Bulkhead said.

"Really?" Arcee asked ironically. "Have you met her?"

"Haven't seen you guys in a while." A known voice sounded behind them. "Since when are you back?"

Bulkhead turned around. "Wheeljack!"

"Then one and only. So, what brought you back?"

"Miko and Jane got into trouble. Again." Arcee stated.

"The Cons are back? But without Megatron..."

"Bad news, he is back, too."

"Now that's some really bad news. But... Where are our two stars?"

"Currently... They are most likely fighting for their lifes again. In the core."

Wheeljack looked at the pillar of light that had appeared after Miko had jumped into the hole.

"Well, that explains a lot. I was told Miko came through here, the new recruits thought it to be a reason to leave training early." He pointed at a group of seven Bots standing right at the barrier.

"You would do better to bring them back then, before Ultra Magnus misses his students." Optimus advised.

"Yes, Sir."

But before Wheeljack had reached the recruits, the pillar of light and energy grew stronger, glow brighter than before, and then disappeared.

A glowing ball the size of Arcee's Motorbike form came rising from within the dark of the hole.

"Woaow." The team and all Bots around were starring at the ongoing mystery.

The glowing ball, which seemed to be a sphere, moves away from the edge and landed on the ground before it dissolved and gave a teenage girl free.

Miko stood on her feet, visibly exhausted, but alive. She knew that she was in trouble.

"Are you alright? Where is Jane?!" Bulkhead asked and picked her up.

Being save with him, Miko sank down to her knees. "She wasn't there. I was so sure, I felt her... But she is not here."

"What happened anyway? Why did you go into the core?" He asked.

"Primus made Jane promise not to tell us anything about the prophecy, whyever he did that. But Jane never said anything we hadn't already known, she didn't tell us anything new. And that's where Primus did a mistake when he tried to call Jane into the core." Miko explained.

"So it is true, Megatron is back?"

Miko stared at Wheeljack. He had asked, though he knew the team wouldn't lie to him.

"He is." She said and noticed how the remaining Bots around flinched by the name. "He is on earth again, gathering his loyals. And he won't stop. Again. They are after us all, not stopping till they brought us down."

Wheeljack looked at her. "Well, you know who to call if you need backup."

Miko smiled. "Wrecker don't need backup, they need clean up."

"That's our girl. I better bring the new recruits back." With that, he left and Optimus contacted Ratchet for a spacebridge.

XXX

Ratchet, Agent Fowler, Raf and Jack were waiting for the team to return and they knew something went wrong when it was only Miko with them.

"Where... Where is she?" Jack asked unsure.

"She was not there." Miko answered as Bulkhead dropped her next to the boys.

"But where is she if not there? Where could she be?"

"Primus himself didn't know. When Jane opened a bridge, the streams crossed. She could be anywhere."

"Wait, you said you were sure, could feel that she was on Cybertron."

"Yes, it confuses me, too."

"What if she is trapped in the shadow zone? Like we were?"

"Then Jane could get herself out."

"Great. Now what?"

"I can search for her, I can try to connect to her and find her."

"No, you need rest." Ratchet stepped in. "Your trip cost you a lot energy."

Moaning, Miko went into the back of the base, into the room that was made up for them.

"Optimus, what do we do if we can't find her?" Arcee asked.

"That will be seen." The leader answered.

Bulkhead transformed. "Send me out, Ratch'. I will search the town. I won't give up."

"No one is giving up, Bulkhead. But something is different." Arcee said.

"I am not losing her again, Arcee. I will find her." And he left.


	14. Chapter 14

C14

I hit the ground hard, but it was soft, somehow nearly comfortable. I looked around. Grass, trees, bushes. A clearing. I was in a forest. Wherever this forest was. My head hurt, I was bleeding but my body already was healing itself.

"Quite a crashlanding, Jane."

I looked up. "You? But... Why?"

The smiling face in front of me was a high contrast to the weapon pointed at me. I wished I had help. I wished I had Miko with me. Miko, she wouldn't stare back at him, she would fight. But I couldn't. I was unable to fight him. I knew I wasn't allowed to, but I had something like feelings for him.

XXX

Miko was teared out of her sleep. How long has she been sleeping? She got up and ran back to the Bots.

"Have you heard that?" She asked.

"Heard what?" Asked Jack.

"That blaster fire, dumphead! Don't tell me you haven't heard it!"

"Miko, there was no blaster fire."

"What? But... I heard it, I felt it, I..." She stopped and continued very calm. "I felt it. It wasn't here, it was with her. Jane."

"Okay, stop. What?!"

"I don't know. I was sleeping, but somehow, I felt fear. There was a strong smell of grass and blaster fire."

"It's your connection, Jane must have tried to contact you."

"But why isn't her signal on the screen then?" Bulkhead asked.

"It must be scrambled. I mean, someone is with her, someone who was shooting and I can only think of..."

Jack interrupted Miko.

"No, no way. It's not the Cons. It's someone else."

"And why are you that sure about it?"

"I am not sure. I just don't want it to be like that."

Miko turned to Optimus and wanted to ask something, but then she heard a voice in her head and there was the strong feeling of fear again.

"Aahhh!" She held her head and sank to the ground.

"I am sorry, Miko." She heard in her head.

"Jane, where are you? What are you doing?"

The Bots couldn't believe what she just had said. Of course they couldn't hear me inside her a head.

"Allow me to show you."

"Show me."

Jack stared at Miko. He was just fast enough to catch her slipping body before her head hit the ground. Miko was unconscious.

"Well, let's hope she will wake up with some information." He said.

XXX

It took eight hours but finally, Miko woke up again. She was in the back again but this time, she was not alone.

"Welcome back." Jack smiled at her.

"How long..."

"Nearly eight hours. Bulkhead doesn't stop worrying since the last three."

"Then we better tell him to stop." Miko smiled.

"Good. Do you know anything...?"

"Yes. And you won't like it."

Jack helped her out of the bed and together they went into the main hall where Bulkhead and Arcee were in a deep argument.

"She is somewhere out there, alive. We can not give up." Bulkhead stated.

"No one is talking about giving up, but without a trace..." Arcee replied. She wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"We have a trace. A pretty clear one, too." Miko called.

It was now that they recognised her.

"Miko, what news do you have?" Optimus asked.

"Betrayal. A soldier. I know I have seen his face before, but I can't remember his name. There was something dark, something familiar, but it's definitely not the Cons. And there is fear. Jane is scared of something, nearly terrified, but I can't tell what it is." She said.

"Well, that's at least more than we had before. Let's tell Agent Fowler about it, maybe he can find out more." Bulkhead said but the proximity sensor already sounded, telling Agent Fowler's arrival.

Ratchet quickly looked at the monitor. "He is not alone." He stated.

But it was only Agent Fowler who left the elevator.

"Prime, any news? Colonel Brice is going crazy, he even thought I might need assistance managing this alliance." He called.

"Assistance?" Optimus asked and Agent Fowler turned around to open the elevator.

Miko grabbed Jack and Raf's arms and pulled them back. "Evil. I can feel it."

The boys smiled at Agent Clark. They had seen him before, as Miko had. But the girl backed off, stepped away from him.

"Miko, what's going on with you?" Arcee asked.

"I told you that I know the face, it was him! He knows where Jane is!"

"That's ridiculous, Miko. Jane trusts him." Jack said, ignoring her fear.

"Someone tell me what's going on?!" Agent Fowler demanded.

"Didn't you listen? He knows where Jane is!" Miko yelled.

"Impossible."

"Oh, no. She is right." Agent Clark smiled evilly. "And I am only here to deliver two messages."

The team stared at him. The man I had trusted, a soldier, a traitor.

June and Agent Fowler had stepped in front of the boys, the Bots armed their weapons and Miko got ready to fight.

"You will never find her if you shoot me." Agent Clark said and throw a USB flash-drive out of his pocket. It made it half way to Agent Fowler and slid over the floor. "Oh, and speaking of it." He had pulled the blaster out of nowhere. Within a second he had armed at his target and fired. The green glowing bullet stroke into Miko's shoulder, pushing her backwards. Things got to worse. She crashed into the railing and lost balance.

Miko landed on a glowing blue matter and jumped up immediately. But she only made two steps before she hit the ground again.

Agent Clark had used the second of chaos to escape, leaving the flash-drive.

"Miko, are you alright?" Jack needed a second to realise what had happened.

The girl didn't move.

June rushed down the stairs, followed by Agent Fowler, while Jack stared down at them and Raf picked the flash-drive up and connected it to his laptop.

Miko had been injured.

"I have hever seen this before." June said and stepped aside so Arcee could pick the girl up and Ratchet had a look. But Arcee could already tell by the second she touched Miko's body.

"It's Tox-En." She said.

Ratched stabilised Miko's condition, but couldn't do much for her.

"I could do more damage if I remove it. On the other hand, it might weaken her to death if not." He stated.

June was about to give her statement when Raf interrupted them.

"Uhm, guys..."

He projected his desktop onto the big monitor. It was black, with a small triangle in the middle. Raf pressed play and a video started.

"You might be wondering where your precious weapon went. Well, here is your answer." It was unmistakably Silas's voice. The black screen faded to show a silhouette, obviously exhausted, blind-folded and chained to a wall.

"No..." Jack's eyes widened as he saw me like this.

I was helpless, exhausted, terrified, too weak to fight.

"Now as you already might have noticed that your cybertronian Tox-En is a serious threat to your two precious weapons, you might wonder what I want." Silas voice sounded again. "It is easy, we already have what we want. We have her. But she doesn't want to do as I say. Fortunately, she cares deeply about one of yours. So this is a warning to you, Jackson Darby. You better hope that your little girlfriend here brakes. Otherwise, we will come for you."

The video stopped.

Unbelieving, Jack stared at the now black monitor.

"Arcee, you will not leave Jack's side till this is over. Bumblebee, it's the same for you and Raf. Bulkhead, as Miko will not require your guardiance at the moment, you will protect June. Don't leave them alone at any time."

"Understood." The guardians nodded.

"Uhm, Optimus, when Agent Clark is a MECH soldier... Then this location might already be revealed to Silas." Raf mentioned.

"I am aware. But saving Miko and Jane must be our priority." Optimus answered.


	15. Chapter 15

C15

I felt horrible. There had been several soldiers I had suspected to be potential MECH agents, but Agent Clark hadn't been one of them. And what was even worse, me being wrong got Jack into danger.

Sure, the Bots would be around now, not leaving his side for a single minute, but still.

The only thing bothering me even more was what Silas had said about Ton-En. I knew this stuff was dangerous, but what did he mean by »as you might have noticed«? Had they done something to Miko? And why did he call us weapons?

"Thinking, aren't you?"

"Traitor." I hissed back. "I trusted you, Cornelius!"

"Cornelius?" One of the MECH soldiers laughed.

"Oh my, was that a secret?" I laughed at Agent Clark, too, but shut up when we pulled a blaster.

He seemed to love the scared look on my face.

"This was a gift, from a former alliance. Do you like it? The actual one was a little bit too big for us to carry around though."

"Cybertronian tech does not belong to any human." I hissed again.

"Well, at least you haven't had to feel the power of this beauty yet."

"What... What do you mean?"

He stepped closer and pressed the blaster against my chest. I felt the pain it caused, he knew it, but he didn't step back.

"You are lucky. There are three bullets supposed to be in here, but Miko took one of those little burdens off you."

"No!"

"Yes, she..."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Silas interrupted him and he let off me.

"Haha, thank you, I thought he wouldn't ever stop annoying me." My joke didn't even make Silas smile for a second.

"Aim at her." He said and Cornelius Clark rose his blaster.

I pressed my back against the wall behind me. It wouldn't help me in any way, but I did.

"Shoot."

I stopped the green glowing bullet mid-air, but the feeling was incredibly bad. It hurt and was exhausting me. Any contact with Tox-En was to avoid, I got that.

"Impressive, but remember: if you fight me, Jack will pay." Silas said. "You better let this one hit."

My eyes widened as I understood. I would have to let him harm me. To keep Jack save.

"Good, seems like you are cleverer as I thought." Silas turned around. "Record this!"

So he wanted this on tape and I knew why. He would send it to my friends again. Somehow, he would deliver it, just like the last time.

A red light flashed in front of me. The camera.

"It appears your precious weapon is harder to be broken than we thought. However, this is not a problem we couldn't solve." With that the chains that held me, opened up.

"Big mistake. Bye!" I grinned and opened a Groundbridge right beneath me.

But before I fell into it, Silas called "Now!" and several bullets hit their target.

XXX

The school bell rang, the last lesson was over. Arcee and Bumblebee were waiting for Raf and Jack. Miko however hasn't attempted school, she still was at the base. Her condition became worse the last night. Ratchet had removed the splinter of Tox-En though, but somehow the side-effects had been too strong.

Raf came out of the door and walked a little slower when he passed Arcee. "Jack was called to the teacher's lounge, he will leave through the back door."

Then he jumped on Bumblebee's passenger seat.

Together, all three drove around the school. When they came around the corner, there was a single green car parked in front of the school and Jack just walked down some stairs.

Arcee was about to stop when the back door of the green car flew open and Jack was pulled in. The car immediately drove off.

"Scrap." Arcee shouted and speeded after the car. "Bee, bring Raf to the base!" Then she opened her Comn.-link. "Arcee to base, Jack just got kidnapped. It's MECH, most likely. I am following the car."

"Understood." Optimus's voice got back to her. "Follow, but do not interact until necessary. We don't need any accidents."

"Copy that."

Arcee left some more space between her and the green car. She could still see it, hoping that Jack wasn't being hurt right now. But then, the car turned around a corner and disappeared.

"Scrap!" Arcee blamed herself. "Arcee to base, I lost them."

"Jack's cell phone signal appears to be close to your position. Second turn to the right, then the first to the left and down the street." Ratchet replied.

"I am coming, Jack." She said to herself without thanking Ratchet for his help.

And then she saw the green car again. Three MECH soldiers jumped back in and drove off, leaving a body.

"Jack!" Arcee transformed next to him.

"Arcee? I ... I am fine ... just a little ... please let us go back to base."

He looked terrified, but not harmed after all.

They entered the base, where everyone except of Bulkhead, Agent Fowler and June were waiting.

"Jack. Are you alright?" Optimus asked as the teen jumped off the blue motorcycle.

"I guess so. It was weird, all they wanted was to give me this."

Jack showed a USB flash-drive in the same shape and colour as the one Agent Clark had left.

There was a second of quietness and everyone just stared at the little metal in Jack's hand.

"So do we have a look what is on it?" Raf asked and opened his laptop.

Jack threw the USB over to him, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see what was on it.

"There are two files on here." Raf said and opened the first one.

It was a short video of Silas simply talking into the camera.

"Well well, she really has a strong will. But she will break, now that she will have to understand how easily we can get close to you. Isn't that right, Jackson? I hope you enjoyed the little drive. The next time won't be fun at all."

Without saying something, Raf opened the second file. Another video started.

They heard Silas talking, looked at me on the wall again, how the chains opened and I grinned.

"Big mistake. Bye!"

And then the glowing green bullets hit my body from all sides and I let out a terrible painful scream. The bridge under my feet closed, my body smashed into the ground with the sound of breaking bones.

"She wouldn't listen. She had to learn it the hard way. At least we left Jackson out of the game. This time. Let's see how she behaves after she woke up. I guess Miko didn't really like my present."

The video stopped.

"We have to get her out."

Everyone turned around.

"Miko? How long have you been watching? Why are you..."

"All the time, Jack. And I am good. Not exactly fine, but good."

"But..."

"Does that really matter?! Jack, one of those bullets knocked me out for more than a day and Jane got hit by at least five of them. She will die, the Tox-En will kill her. Trust me, the feeling is an experience you don't want to have."

"And how do we do that? It's not like we know where Silas is hiding."

"Then we have to find them. If we don't... Jane needs us. Now more than ever."

It took a while but the team had finally come up with a plan.

XXX

My whole body was hurting and I needed several minutes to remember what had happened. I felt every single splinter of the Tox-En in my body.

I was alone, lying on the ground. My feet were chained again, but at least I could move around. At least I thought I could. Pain shot through my body, forcing me back to the ground.

"Impressive, isn't it? Tox-En really is a good weapon. It is unfortunate that we only have so little of it."

"Annoying me again, Cornelius? I thought Silas told you to shut up."

"Hm, maybe six bullets weren't enough to break you. Maybe you need some more pain."

"It doesn't matter how much you hurt me or what you do to me. I lived with the Decepticons for four years. You can't be worse than them."

"We will see. Latest when we invite Jack over for a little visit."

"No, please..."

"Then do as we say."

"I... I can impossibly..." My thoughts were pulled to Miko. They had hurt her. And Jack. I couldn't let them hurt him, neither Raf or anyone. "Will you leave my friends alone?"

"Affirmative."

"Then what do you want?"


	16. Chapter 16

C16

It was in the middle of the night when Jack woke up from a strange noise. Someone was walking around.

"Miko, what are you doing?" He asked when he recognised the girl.

"This is taking too long, I can't wait any more. Jane needs us." She whispered.

"You are going? Alone?! Now?! Are you crazy?!"

"No, I am a half-human half-cybertronian girl with unbelievable power and strength. It's nearly a crime not to let me live the life I am descent to have."

"Sure, but you forgot to mention the guy who nearly killed you just yesterday!"

"That's life, Jack. Live or die, that's how a war goes. And I am not giving up till I found her."

"But you are not going alone."

"I won't. Myra is already waiting for me."

"Bring the Predacon, they won't notice you. Are you insane?!"

"Would you shut up already!"

"No, not as long as you are obviously wanting to end your life!"

"Alright. In this case, I have no other chance."

"You are staying and come to your senses?"

"No. I am sorry, Jack."

The blue flash blinded the girl for half a second. Then she saw Jack lying on the ground.

"I am really sorry."

XXX

Jack woke up only a little later. He jumped up and ran straight to her. The boy knew that only she could help him, so he knocked and was surprised when the door slid open.

"Jack? Why aren't you sleeping?" Alley asked.

"Miko is in trouble and I guess you are the only one who could help me."

"Come in."

He told her the whole story.

"She knocked you out? That's rough, even for her."

"Actually, I saw it coming. But I didn't... I didn't stop her."

"So, why exactly did you came to me instead of waking the team?"

"Good question." Jack turned around. Arcee stood in front of him, her arms crossed.

Only five minutes later, Arcee had woken everyone.

"Myra couldn't find Jane before, she won't be able to find her now." Alley explained again.

"But what if Miko can? What if she found Jane and only needed Myra to get there?" Jack asked.

"Then at least Miko is not alone. But still, we have to go after her. I know Myra wouldn't let anything happen to Jane, but... Let's just say I am not sure if she follows Miko as loyal as she follows Jane."

"And how do we find her? Not like she told us where she went.", Bulkhead asked.

"Can't we track her phone?" Jack suggested and turned to Ratchet, who shook his head.

"I tried, she must have turned it off."

XXX

Meanwhile, Miko was approaching the old mine. For some reason, she knew that I was in there. It was a feeling, something her power wanted her to know.

"Down, Myra. We can't afford to be seen before we can strike."

The Predacon landed between some trees, unseen from the two MECH soldiers who guarded the entrance.

"That was close. Alright, you wait here. If something goes wrong, I need you to get us out. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Miko smiled at Myra and snapped her fingers. She reappeared behind the soldiers and ran into the cave, still unnoticed.

There was a hall, a lot of tech and there was Silas standing in front of me. Miko hid and observed. She felt terrible when she saw the holes in my shirt. She knew the feeling of Tox-En.

Silas was speaking.

"You will bring me what I have asked for. Otherwise, your little friend here will pay."

He pointed towards a door and Miko saw how much it scared me.

"I understand. I will follow your orders." My voice was weak, beaten.

"Good."

Miko snapped her fingers and found herself behind the door Silas had pointed at. It was dark, so she lit the room with her power. There, in the darkest corner, was a girl not older than Jane.

"Annabel, is that you?" Miko asked quietly.

The girl looked up, fear was imprinted into her eyes.

"You... You are Miko, right?"

"And I am here to get you out. Are you hurt?"

"Just some scratches. But what about Jane? We can't leave her here. And how did you get in here anyway?"

And suddenly Miko understood that Anna had no idea about what was going on. She didn't know about the war, the power I had, the danger we have been in.

"Let me handle that. And don't worry, Jane can handle herself. Ready to break free?"

Miko pressed her ear against the door. It was quiet, nearly too quiet. She pulled Annabel onto her feet.

"Be fast and don't stop. No matter what."

Anna nodded slightly. She feared to be killed in this insane try of breaking free.

Then Miko pushed the door open and stood in front of Silas.

"Did you really think I didn't notice you sneaking in?" He smiled. "Lock the girl back in. This precious comes with me. To the other weapon."

"No, let go of me!" Anna's scream reached my ears.

Just after Silas had pointed at the door, they had dragged me away. What was he doing to her? Why was he doing it? I accepted! I agreed on helping him, he promised not to hurt her!

"Leave her alone!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. "Please, let her go!"

I heard soldiers running around, struggling, fighting.

"This brat just bit me!" I heard a soldier and I nearly had to laugh. That was Anna. No one at school would ever have messed with her. Memories filled my thoughts. Peaceful times, school, friends.

And then a shot. A horrible scream. Silence.

I couldn't breathe. My chest was hurting, the pain seemed to be mine. But there was nothing. I was not hurt.

And then I understood. Miko. Our bond was warning me, the ancient mysterious Cybertronian power within us told me to be alert!

"Isn't it impressive how predictable you two are? I knew you would never leave each other for mercy, it was just a matter of time." Silas smiled evilly and I couldn't do other than stare in horror when I saw Miko. She was dragged in by two soldiers, one of them had list his glove. Miko's work obviously.

"What by the Allspark do you want from us?!" I yelled.

"That exactly. Or, well... However you call your hidden little abilities."

"The power of the stars... But even if we would want to, we couldn't give it to you! It's doesn't work like that. It follows strict rules."

"We will see. And if you parish."


	17. Chapter 17

C17

Everyone at the base was awake when the sensor went off.

"Someone is up top." Ratchet explained but it was unnecessary. Everyone knew it by now.

Without waiting, Myra simply bursted into the main hall. She was totally freaking. she had felt that something went wrong and she had to flee when soldiers started chasing her.

"Wow wow wow, calm down." Alley said. "What is it, Myra? Where is Miko?"

But the Predacon didn't stop her strange behaviour.

"The last time she behaved like this, Senja died and Jane... Jane nearly got killed that day, too." Alley explained and turned to Myra. "Is it that, Myra?"

"Maybe I can find out." Jack said and ran down the stairs. Within a second, Myra faced him calmly and without any sign of freaking. Jack held his hand out and the Predacon let him touch her face.

Within a second, Jack twitched back from her.

"They are in deep deep trouble."

"How can you tell?" Arcee asked, not understanding.

Jack pulled the blue shining necklace from under his shirt.

"Jane always has a plan B."

"This girl... Incredible. Can you tell where they are?"

"No. It seemed to be a cave or an old mine."

"Did you see anything else?"

"I would tell, wouldn't I? But I am sure Myra can lead you there. I mean, she just has been there."

Optimus stepped forward. "It seems to be our only option. Ratchet, prepare sickbay. The girls might need it."

XXX

"Miko, can you hear me?" I whispered. My voice sounded exhausted, nearly extinguished. The pain in my chest had faded, but it was still there. Thank Primus for our healing powers. "Come on, Miko, wake up!"

"Would you shut up? That really hurts." A voice came from behind me.

"Welcome to the life as a prisoner. Trust me, if you think this is bad, you should really avoid being hold captive by the Cons."

"Yeah, right... Just a question. Did they shoot you with Tox-En?!"

"No, they shot me with their blasters and you don't even want to know what Shockwave did to me!"

"Not helping, Jane."

"Be happy. You are not dead yet."

"Having a chat, ladies?" Silas asked from somewhere above.

"You are going to regret this." I hissed.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. In fact, I am willing to grant you another chance. Join MECH. Become our weapons. Or die."

"How generous. Tell you what, Silas, we went through worse."

That was Miko. He had already hurt her, she could be dead and she would be if no one would find us soon, but she never gave in.

"Is that so? Well then."

He left.

"You know he will give order to kill us now?" I asked her.

"Seriously? I am the one who got shot! Come on now, we have to get out!"

"And how? We can't just burst out. There is more Tox-En around. I can feel it's effect on me. And I don't even touch it."

"Lucky you. There is a bullet in my chest, remember?"

"And Annabel is here, too. Somewhere."

"Thanks. Now what?"

"We wait for help."

"Since when do you wait for help?!"

"Since our lifes are in danger, Miko!"

"That is so not you."

"Isn't it?"

"No. You would come up with something stupid that would most likely kill us but still somehow gets us out."

"Like what? I have no idea what to do, Miko."

"Something like combining our power and blowing the whole place."

"You are right, that is going to kill us, Annabel and Silas plus all his stupid MECH soldiers. Let's try it."

"Do you have any idea how?"

"Well, no. How should I. But there is nothing like releasing your power."

"Grab my hand, Jane. Together."

"Let's blow the place."

XXX

Myra had landed behind some trees. There were two MECH soldiers guarding the old mine's entrance.

"Well, looks like the right place." Arcee said.

"So what's the plan?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus, in his vehicular form, was torn between the choices.

"Silas willingly decided to get involved into our war. We are not fighting them, no revenge. We are only getting the girls out."

He finally said.

But then more soldiers came running out of the dark. They were fleeing, but from what?

Then Silas himself came running out, followed by two soldiers who held a girl between them.

"I will handle." Arcee announced and drove off towards the three men who tried to get away from whatever forced them out of their hiding.

She didn't stop in front of them. She just transformed, grabbed the girl and left.

Back with her friends, Arcee untied the girl and starred.

"You are not..."

"My name is Annabel. And thanks, if not the fire would have kill me, he would have."

"Fire..?"

But the question stayed unanswered. Blue flames shot out of the mine, setting the surroundings on fire, too.


	18. Chapter 18

C18

"You do not seem to be surprised about us at all, Annabel." Optimus stated. "How does it come?"

"Oh, I kind of know about your existence since a little while." Annabel smiled.

"How much did Jane tell you?" Bulkhead asked.

"Who said it was Jane? There are rumours about living robots all over our school and I just believed it was true. Turns out I was right."

"Speaking of her..."

"Jane was in there." Annabel pointed at the burning mine. "They held her somewhere deep within the system and I bet they took Miko there, too."

"I don't think you have to worry about those two. Jane and Miko are ... skilled. They can protect themselves." Arcee tried to explain it but Anna got the hint.

"That would be the special abilities, this crazy guy Silas was talking about? The weapon?"

The team was not sure what or how much to tell her, so Anna carried on.

"Okay, listen, I am not stupid. I have no idea what is going on right now, but Jane missing for years, robot aliens, this special abilities, blue fire?! This all starts making sense and keeps confusing me, too. If someone could please explain what this all is about!"

"No use in hiding it any more, she knows too much. Let's get Jane and Miko out for there and take all three of them back to base." Arcee said.

Suddenly, Ratchet's voice sounded through the comn.-link.

"Optimus, I can't pinpoint their exact location, but Miko and Jane are in that mine and their life signals are getting worse rapidly!"

"Understood." He replied. "Bulkhead, stay with our new friend. Arcee, Alley, Myra, Bumblebee, you are the only ones small enough to search the mine."

"And what are you doing?"

"I will fight our company. Now go!" Optimus said and then they saw her. Shifter, aka Cassy Walker.

Despite the fire, they drove into the mine. Soon Bumblebee and Myra had to admit that they were too big to fit into the human-sized labyrinth and they turned to help Optimus, so the mission was on Arcee and Alley.

The sisters came to the point where the path split into two different directions.

"Which way? Or do we split up?" Alley asked.

Arcee considered both ways and picked the one in which the fire did not seem to be as highly active and really, only a minute later, the flames were behind them. But too, the sisters drove into a dead end.

"This can't be right." Arcee muttered. "Why aren't they here?!"

"Because this was the wrong way!" Alley suddenly nearly yelled.

"What?"

"Blue flames, sister. Blue flames, blue! It is them causing this! It's no fire, it is the power of the stars just in a form the humans would fear and flee from!"

"No human would ever willingly walk into flames, you are right! Come on!"

They drove back, took the other way and fought their way through the heat.

"There they are!"

XXX

It had taken hours until Ratchet and June were sure we would make it.

"Whatever they did ... However they caused that fire ... They nearly lost their lifes." Ratchet said.

"I kept asking myself why this Silas called Jane a weapon, but now... I wish I wouldn't know." Annabel muttered, more to herself then loudly.

Jack stepped next to her.

"Anna, Jane has been through a lot during the past years. She got close to death quite a few times, saved our lifes, saved a whole planet. But all this time, there was one thing she wished for. She wanted her old life back. This power she has got, she didn't ask for it and she sacrificed herself just to end it." She just stared at him, as everyone else. "Jane never told anyone, except of me."

"She wanted to end her life, just to escape this ... this incredible power?"

Jack nodded.

He ended up telling Anna everything he knew. How they met the bots, how I did and what happened after I got kidnapped. The war, Cybertron, the Decepticons, MECH. That she has to keep it a secret and that now, as she knows of everything, she might never be safe again.

"You know, I appreciate your help and especially that you saved my life, but all this. I think I was happier while I was wondering what secrets Jane kept from me all the time. Thanks, really, but I don't want to be a part of this."

Anna explained.

"Annabel, we accept your decision. But know this: We will always be there to protect you if you ever need us."

Optimus said.

"I will bring her home." Jack said. "How about a ride, Arcee?"

They drove off and just a couple of minutes later, they stopped in front of a house.

Jack knew this house, often he had followed Sierra here.

Annabel jumped off and turned to Jack and Arcee.

"Thanks again. And Jack... Please let me know when..."

"I am sure she will contact you." He smiled and waited until she had entered the house before they drove back to the base.

XXX

Five days later, it was only Ratchet at the base, as the team went out scouting and the boys were at school, the medic heard strange noises.

Irritated, he searched the whole base, his blades armed, but found nothing, so he got back to work when he heard it again. Was that ... a voice?

It couldn't be ... or could it?

An explosion shook the base.

"By the Allspark! Miko, Jane!"


	19. Chapter 19

C 19

"By the time I got into the room, they were gone." Ratchet explained for the thousandth time.

"But where would they be?" Arcee asked.

"More like: Why do they like to disappear dramatically?" Jack stated and laughed about his own joke. He didn't really get much laugher from his friends.

"Maybe we can pinpoint their location?" Raf asked and looked at Ratchet who shook his head.

"I already tried, Raffael. Their signals are scrambled if they haven't left earth."

"Wheeljack would tell us if they would have been seen on Cybertron. He knows what is going on." Bulkhead pointed out.

Arcee gave him a strange look. "How does he know?"

"Well, I told him."

"Does that really matter?" Jack interrupted his friends. "There has to be some way to find them. There has to."

"Maybe there is." Raf mentioned. "Ratchet, is there something like a unique signature that differs the power if the stars from a normal energon trail?"

"Of course there is, but how should it help us? I already tried everything I could think of."

"Did you try to use an earth-based military system to identify unusual energy signatures?"

"Say what?" They all turned around to see a totally confused Agent Fowler. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, well... Jane told me, in case... Well, in case something like this happens."

"Go ahead, Agent Fowler. Would this system allow us to find the girls?" Optimus asked.

"The girls went missing, hum? That explains a lot. I actually came here because Jane's signal was found in Europe, before it totally disappeared. In Germany, to be precise." He typed some coordinates into the main computer. "That's been about an hour ago. Find them, Prime. Before the Cons do."

XXX

I stood between the trees.

"I still don't get it, Miko. How did we get here?"

"Good question. I remember that Arcee and Alley got us out of the mine. That fire was a really bad idea."

"Well, we didn't exactly start that fire intentionally, but yes. Stupid idea."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Far from home I guess. I saw some street signs, that was not English."

"Let's hope the team shows up soon..."

"You can feel it too, can't you?"

Miko looked at me. "It's more like that I can't feel it. What happened to us?!"

"I can only guess, but it feels like the connection to Cybertron was cut off."

"We... We lost our power? But why are we alive then?"

"Because the prophecy has changed."

"Right, you should really tell me what you know."

"You know that I can't."

"Yeah, right..."

We waited for hours. It got dark and we froze through the night, but we staid where we had arrived. It was early midday when we decided to move.

"But where are we going?" Miko asked.

"I would normally follow my intention, but... Let's find out where we are and then find the next military base."

"Military base? Why that?"

I pulled out the long steel necklace I never took off. It had a thick metal plate on it. On the one side, my name and a number were engraved. On the other side was a chip implanted. Read with the right device, it would confirm my identity as Agent.

So we walked into the next town. We had no idea if Cons would be around and stood away from streets. Just in case.

After hours, it was sundown again, we knew where we had to go. The problem was that the next base was not the closest and too far to walk to.

We had no money so we had no other choice then asking strangers. We found two who brought us through the night but then no one wanted to bring us any closer to the base.

"What now? Do we walk?" Miko asked. She wanted me to lead her, but I was just as clueless as she was.

"No other choice I guess."

We walked the whole day. The base was far out any town and surrounded by massive green.

Then, at sundown again, I heard something.

"Stehen bleiben! Keine Bewegung!"

"What did he say?" Miko was confused.

"I don't know. No move, I don't want to get shot." I gave back and called: "We don't speak German!"

"Sprache? Language? Lengua? Lingua? Langue?"

"English." I answered.

"Who are you? This is military ground, you are not authorised to enter this area!"

I still had no idea where this man was, but I was sure he was armed and not alone. The protocol is the same, everywhere.

"I am Janys Ashaya Fowler, Military Agent of the United States. This is Miko Nakadai. We accidentally got separated from our team and are in need of assistance to get back to them."

Not even a lie. But how much could I tell them?

Steps came closer. There were several men, I counted six, pointing their weapons at us.

"You have entered restricted area. As specified by the protocol, we have to take you prisoners and confirm your identity. Do you have any weapons on you?"

"No." We both answered.

They loaded us on a Jeep and we were driven to the base, then put into jail.

"Great work. Now we are prisoners in Germany."

"Not for long. I hope."

"Are you good?"

"Just bad memories. I will be fine."

"At least there are no Cons around."

Another two days went on. The Autobots had returned to Jasper after they couldn't find us.

Then we were brought to some high-ranked Agents whose names I couldn't pronounce. They had questions. A lot of questions. Most of them I answered with "Government secret." or "This information is for insiders only." but I tried to answer as much as I could.

"How did you get here?"

"A failure in the system, we are not supposed to be in Germany at all."

"How did that happen?"

"An excellent question. I would like to know, too."

"You are just a girl. How can you be an Agent already?"

"Certain circumstances forced me into it. My life was at risk that time, I couldn't have went on without further protection."

"And these circumstances..."

"Secret."

"There are many secrets, young lady."

"I guess you have yours, too."

"While we are waiting for your government to confirm your identity, tell me some about your friend. Is she an agent, too?"

"No. Miko is just a friend. As I said, we are not supposed to be here at all. Especially she is not, this is a single huge mistake."

"Tell me about this mistake."

"Most is secret information. We both were held prisoner by the enemy we are currently trying to bring gown. Our team got us out, but we were injured. The only thing I remember is that they brought us back to our base and then I wake up in a forest, here in Germany, without any way to contact our team."

"Very strange."

"Exactly. I have no idea how it came to be like this."

"Good. Well, excuse me."

He said something german to the soldier behind me and left.

It was a shame. With my power, I could understand what they were saying. But with my power, I wouldn't be here at all.

Half an hour later, the soldier had not moved and no one had talked to me, the man came back. He was holding my necklace with the steel plate on it.

"You identity has been confirmed. There will be a flight tomorrow morning at 0700 to bring you home."

"What about Miko?"

"Well..."

"She is not a German citizen and in company of a high-ranked US Agent."

"The thing is, we were told to keep here here and send you home."

"Who told you that?!"

"Your people."

"Impossible. Let me talk to them."

He hesitated for a minute, then nodded and led me into a small room. Not the main communication centre, for sure.

The man cave me a headset and put one on himself.

"Sir, Agent Janys Fowler wishes to speak to you." He said.

"I am listening." The voice made me shiver, but I could not let the men know that something was wrong.

"I am waiting for orders, Sir." I said, trying to avoid any signs of my nervousness.

"Wait for your pickup. And do not attempt anything, you know the consequences. We will be talking about this incident as soon as you are back."

"Understood."

The connection was disconnected.

"Are your talks always ... this short and cryptical?" The man asked.

"Not always. I did not know that he was in charge at the moment. We are not really best friends."

"Well, what about your friend now?"

"May I talk to her, please?"

"Not alone."

"Agreed."

He lead me into another room. Miko was with only one soldier, as I had been.

"Jane! You got us out of here? Rock on!"

"No, Miko. There is a problem. Only I will leave this base tomorrow morning."

"What? But why..."

"I talked to them, Miko. Big M is in charge, he will pick me up. Do you understand?"

She stared at me, fightened, scared, unbelieving.

"You can't...!"

"I can and I will. The order was clear. We both know the consequences if... Well, you know. Secret. He might pick me up himself, so you better do as you are told. I do not need any more trouble than we are already in."

"And what am I supposed to do? Stay here and wait?!"

"You wait for further orders. And you only take them from Special Agent William Fowler personally."

"Understood."

"Good."

"Stay safe, Jane. See you soon?"

"You can bet."

I was brought into a room with a proper bed. Why was I doing this? I could call the Bots here, yell for help. But how, without busting our cover?

I didn't sleep that night. At 0630, as the screaming red letters on the clock told me, I washed myself and tried to look not too bad. Then they picked me up.

It was 0650 when I was asked into the small control room again.

"There is someone who wants to talk to you."

I expected Megatron again, but then...

"Janys, please confirm."

"Dad?! I mean... Agent Fowler, sir."

"Why didn't you contact us?! We were worried sick after you were dislocated."

"No one told you? I did. Actually, Big M answered. He will be here in ten to pick me up."

I had to make it seem like everything was alright, but Agent Fowler understood.

"I am sending the team to come and get you. Do not enter that plane, Agent Janys. That's an order."

"Sir, the plane just landed. I have my orders and... Fu*k what am I doing here?! Dad, get the team here now!"

The signal was smashed and a voice took over. Megatron.

"You were warned, Jane. Surrender or I will blow the whole base into ashes."

"Stay down. I am coming."

I put the headset down and turned to the man.

"You want my secret? If he gets me, I will die. If I stay, we all die. Hold your soldiers, they are no match for him."

"There can't be more then two men in that plane. How can..."

"There are no humans. He is the plane. He is an alien and highly dangerous. Now show me how to get out there."

"Alright, enough joking."

"I am not joking."

"Do you mean this is your enemy and you are willing just to go with him?! Not a chance."

"One of my enemies, yes. And don't worry, I have a plan. I always do. Just keep your soldiers out of my way."


	20. Chapter 20

C20

There he was, in his flight-form. Megatron.

I stood in front of him. There were soldiers everywhere, but we both didn't care.

"You did a mistake, telling your friends." He said.

"You did a mistake threatening their lifes."

"Get in before I change my mind."

"You want me? Catch me if you can."

I turned and ran, climbed two fences and into the forest again. Megatron hadn't moved yet. I stopped. He wouldn't... Or would he?

No, he transformed and came after me. Cover busted. Definitely busted.

I ran off again but he followed me and behind him was ... Miko!

She really was stupid. But I had other problems. Megatron was too fast, without my power, I was helpless.

The trees slowed him down a little bit but not enough. And then I found out he was not alone.

"Scrap!" I shouted as I saw Knockout's red paint-job between the trees and turned.

"Scrap!" Again when the blue of Breakdown showed up.

And "Scrap!" Again as Starscream's silver crossed my way.

They pushed me towards a clearing. Dead end.

"And where did you think you were going?" Megatron hissed.

"Actually, no idea. Away from you, I guess." I spit back.

"You little pet friend seemed to follow me, instead of running."

"Leave Miko out of this."

But then Soundwave showed up, holding a struggling Miko in his tentacle.

"Great work, Miko. Were you trying to get youself killed?!"

"You are not fighting." Megatron suddenly said.

"What?" I was confused.

"You are not fighting." He repeated. "You were running. You never ran, except... May it be? You can't use your power?"

"And if so? You don't stand a chance anyway."

"And why is that?"

I smiled and looked past him. "Hi Optimus. What took you?"

I was circled by the Cons and they were circled by the team and...

Jack and Raf! I saw them behind a tree. What were they doing here?!

"Ah, Optimus. You came to say goodbye to your little pets?"

Jack and Raf gasped. They hadn't seen Soundwave's tentacle coming up behind them.

"Are you all crazy?! I could have handled this!" I shouted.

I have had a plan. I might have gotten away, but now...

"Handle this." Megatron said. "Soundwave."

A bridge opened up right behind me and before I could get away, Knockout hat grabbed me and drove through the bridge, followed by Soundwave holding Miko, Jack and Raf.

XXX

I expected us to arrive on board the Nemesis, but instead, we landed out in the desert.

"Let go of me, Knockout! I am warning you!" I yelled and struggled to get free.

"Don't you." He said as I nearly got my legs out of his grip. "You don't want your little pet friends to be hurt, do you?"

"If you hurt them, I will..."

"You will what?"

He knew it. He knew I was defenceless.

"We are not pets." I hissed instead. "Where are you taking us anyway?"

"Not of your concern."

"I would say it is. Now tell, buckethead."

"You better watch your words if you don't want to lose another three friends."

That hit. This few words had been so deep, so hurting. Memories came up. Lyn, Ryn and Senja.

"You are a monster, Knockout." I nearly sobbed.

They dropped all four of us on a high rock, too high to climb down.

"And now what?" Jack asked.

"Now we are waiting for your Autobot friends to come and then we have a little fun." Knockout said.

As he spoke, a bridge opened up and dozens of Con troopers came through. They went past us and spread into all directions.

"They are setting a trap." I whispered to my friends.

It took only a few minutes until a second bridge opened up and the team came through, lead by Optimus.

"Go back, it's a trap!" Miko yelled but it was too late. The fight had started.

Nearly overrun, the team barely had a chance but they took every opportunity.

Soon they had proved why the war was still going.

"Impressive." Knockout nodded. "But you stand back or I will introduce your precious pets to the power of my very own blaster." He pointed his gun at me. "Funny. Normally you would start fighting now, Jane. Is there something you need to tell?"

Guilty I looked into the team's confused faces, but I couldn't say a word.

Jack and Miko pulled me closer to them. "Follow." Jack whispered and though I did not understand, I knew how this would end. In a disaster of highest degree.

Suddenly Jack started running and jumped onto Soundwave's back, followed by Miko and Raf. They jumped again and kept running. I jumped right behind them, but a tentacle tried to grab me. Soundwave missed me, but I lost balance and hit the ground hard.

I forgot how real pain felt. My power had protected me from so much.

Knockout picked me from the ground and Soundwave had managed to grab Miko. At least Jack and Raf were back with the Bots.

We struggled, but it was no use.

"Let the girls go." Optimus ordered in his normal demanding and warning voice.

"And why should I do that? Lord Megatron and Shifter will be pleased to have them guest."

Soundwave opened a bridge just above the ground and dropped Miko.

"No!" I screamed and within a blink of an eye, I was free and jumped.

The impact was hard, but I pushed Miko away from the bridge before I fell into it. "She is save." Was the only thing I thought.


	21. Chapter 21

C21

Five months later

Jack had arrived at the base early this day. Half of his classes were cancelled due to missing teachers. He knew they were all sick. Something was going around, a bad flu maybe.

"I know I am asking this every day, but..." He started and looked at Ratchet who was the only one at the base.

"And I am giving you the same answer. No sign of her, as of the Decepticons. No activities in the past five months. Not since they..."

"Since they took her." Jack finished.

"You know we will find her. And I would tell you if we would have any trace of her."

"I know. But the last time... She has been with them for four years, Ratchet, and now she is gone since five months again."

"I know, I know... And we are still as worried as on the first day."

"What if she..."

"I doubt it. Don't think that, Jack. She is alive."

Bumblebee and Arcee returned from their patrol.

"It is too quiet out there, nearly as if the Cons were gone." Arcee reported.

"Nothing unusual?" Ratchet asked.

"Not even a speeding car."

Now they noticed Jack.

"Why do I get the feeling that we won't find her? That she has to get herself out again...?" He asked.

"Sometimes I wish we would have found her. We tried so hard before we gave up that time..."

"That time is past, Arcee. But Jane needs us. She needs us since five months and we haven't achieved anything in this time."

The proximity sensor told of Agent Fowler's arrival.

"Please tell me you found at least a hint that she is still alive." He came in without really greeting them and their faces were answer enough for him.

"Did Marcy have a meltdown again?" Jack asked.

"She hasn't been the same since I had to tell her..."

Soon after, Miko and Raf arrived with Bulkhead.

"No good news, hum?" Bulkhead looked miserable.

"At least no bad news either." Ratchet responded.

"I don't get it. Why haven't they contacted us yet? What do they want from her?"

"Bulk, what if it is her who they want. I mean everything has always been about Jane." Jack said.

"But why? Since this fire in the mine... We lost our power, remember? We became human again. Totally human." Miko reminded her friends.

"But wasn't there something that Jane actually is dead and only alive because of her Cybertronian half?" Raf asked. "How can we know that she is still alive..."

"We don't know." Miko answered promptly. "But we all know Jane. She would never give up fighting."

XXX

A few days later, it was Friday night, the whole team was at the base when a transmission came in.

"It's Wheeljack." Ratchet stated.

The former wrecker seemed exhausted, as if he had been fighting.

"Glad to hear your voice. Cybertron is under attack, we could really need you here."

"Under attack?!" Arcee gasped.

"Explain, Wheeljack." Optimus ordered.

"The Decepticons are back. All of them and you won't believe me who is Megatron's loyal left hand."

"Try us." Bulkhead laughed, but he should regret it.

"Jane."

"No way!" "Impossible!" Miko and Jack protested. "Not good." Raf agreed.

Agent Fowler had said nothing. It was visible how disappointed and unbelieving he was.

"I wouldn't believe it either if I wouldn't have seen it." Wheeljack said. "Their troops are countless. Everyone of us is fighting."

"Where is Jane now?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know. I lost track of her quite some time ago. Shifter has been captured, as far as I know. Ultra Magnus is doing his job quite well." Wheeljack answered.

Optimus was about to answer when an alarm went off.

"Impossible! Someone just bridged into the base!" Ratchet called.

"And guess who it is." I smirked.

They stared at me, unbelieving. Immediately, the guardians stepped in front of their human friends.

"Puh-lease, as if you could protect them. Turns out you are really bad at this." I hissed.

Steps came closer. Heavy, slowly, but steady.

I kneeled down as Megatron passed me, followed by Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown and Shockwave.

"How could you betray us, Jane?!" Bulkhead stuttered.

I looked up at Megatron, who said "Answer them."

"You call me a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is that I did what I had to do. You know, surviving. After you failed to save me. Again." I hissed and I saw how much it hurt them.

"But... You said they would never break you, no matter what they try."

"Who said they broke me? When I fell through that bridge, I understood. All the fear, the danger, the hiding would be over if I would just give them what they wanted."

"And she did fine." Megatron smiled. "Leading Shifter into a trap to get her captured. Out of our way. Turned out we both didn't like her."

"I can't believe you joined them. They tried to kill you, Jane." Arcee said disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever."

"Jane, you cant be serious!"

I rolled my eyes. "Lord Megatron, if I may ask to continue with the plan." I said instead of answering Arcee.

He laughed evilly. "Oh Prime, how could you not have used her full potential? She is just like the ... how do humans call it ... devil?!"

"Jane, it is not too late to come back."

I rolled my eyes again. "Sorry, Prime. Nit gonna happen." Then I turned to Megatron. "My liege, have you chosen?"

"Chosen? What are they talking about?" Arcee whispered to Bumblebee, but Megatron simply ignored them.

"I did. The boy." He pointed at Jack.

I hesitated for half a second. Why Jack?!

"Jane, do it!"

"As you wish, my lord."

Arcee stepped closer to Jack. The humans were standing side by side, trying to keep each other out of the way.

"Whatever that means, Jane, snap out of it. Now."

"Sorry, 'Cee. Why should I? This time, I choose my own path." I turned. "Knockout, as planned."

He grabbed me and threw me towards them. I rolled as I landed only two meters from Jack and jumped towards him.

Agent Fowler blocked my way and Arcee was about to grab me when the Cons started their attack.

"It must hurt." I smirked towards Fowler. "I used to call you my father. And I will repay you by your own death."

They stepped back, but I followed.

"Run!" Fowler yelled and the kids and June turned around. They fled into the back, where the halls were like a labyrinth.

"It won't help them!" I swung over the railing and ran after them, leaving Fowler behind me.

They were fast, but I was faster. Only when they split up, I had to decide which way to take. In the end, I ran into a dead end. And so did he.

"Hello, Jack." I grinned into the boy's scared face.


	22. Chapter 22

C22

The scream echoed through the base and froze the battle scene.

Arcee had recognised that it was Jack's voice.

"No, Jane, no!" Silence. "Stop it, please!" Silence "No! Argh!" Silence. Silence. Silence.

"Jack!" June's voice came from somewhere far away.

A second later, Miko and Raf cane running back to their guardians, but I was faster than them.

"Stop." I commanded and grabbed Raf's arm. "You better come back here, Miko. Or else."

Raf's terrified face must have convinced her. "Why, Jane? Why? ..." She asked as I pushed her onto her knees.

June stood next to Fowler, behind the Bot's. "What did you do, Jane?! Where is Jack?!"

"I did my job. And those two here will end the same way if any of you dare to move." I nodded towards Megatron. "Mission completed, sir. The boy is dead and these two are secured."

A bridge opened and Megatron's loyal servants left. It was only him and me now. Plus the complete team prime, though they were without Jack now.

"Bring them to me." Megatron ordered.

I nodded quietly and pulled Raf up. Miko wouldn't risk his life. She followed.

"Good." He said as both were sitting right in front of his foot. One move and they were squished. "Now continue."

Again I nodded and climbed up to the main console. I felt Ratchet right behind me.

"Don't even think about it, or those two will pay." I hissed.

Quickly, I tapped some commands and rushed towards June and Agent Fowler.

They were standing right between me and the railing.

A bridge opened up behind the railing and it was no big deal to have June falling over the railing right into it. Agent Fowler instead blocked my attack.

"Funny. Isn't a father supposed to trust his daughter?" I laughed.

"You are not my daughter any more." He hissed back.

"Fine. Then I have nothing to regret."

I got him over the railing, had no mercy with the man I once called my father.

Megatron picked Raf and Miko up. They shouted at him but he ignored it and threw them right into the bridge.

I hurried to closed the bridge and rushed back to Megatron's side.

"Finally!" He laughed. "The Decepticon course finally won!"

"Actually," I interrupted "We didn't."

"What?!"

"Well you should pay more attention to what I do." A little louder, I added "Isn't that right, Jackie?"

"True words, little wrecker." Sounded his voice from the opened comn.-link. "Everything went just as planned."

"Very good. Then for the grand finale." I said.

"What is this about!" Megatron was furious. "Tell me or die."

He lifted his giant metallic foot.

I jumped but I was too slow and slipped right in front of him just when Megatron's foot hit the ground.

The concrete around cracked.

"Jane!" Alley screamed.

"This went too far!" Bulkhead prepared to fight.

"Agreed. That was way too close." I called. I was just above Megatron.

"How is that possible?!" Megatron raged.

"Timing, a brilliant plan and friendship." I smiled and jumped down, landing between the Bots and him.

The team rose their weapons, but I waved my hand to stop them from shooting.

"You know, I knew this would happen." I said. "The prophecy writes the Autobots as the winning team and surviver of the war."

Immediately, the core bridge opened up again. But this time, I knew it would happen.

"Hold tight!" I called and grabbed on to something that turned out to be not attached to the ground.

I lost balance and was pulled closer towards the core bridge. But just as me, Megatron was pulled into it, too.

I screamed as i lost touch of the ground and got dangerously close to the vortex, tumbling uncontrollable through the air. Just before I was sucked into it, I felt a hand on my shirt.

"Got you!" Jack smiled into my face, his hand holding on to some wires at the ceiling, but then his laugh turned into a terrified gasp.

Jack lost grip. A flash of light.

The bridge was gone and there, in the air, were Jack and me. A blue vortex had formed around us, having its source in the fine blue lines on Jack's wrist.

His other arm was holding me tight and I held on to him until we landed safely.

"Jack!" Arcee nearly cried. "I thought..."

"Jane can explain. It was all her plan."

Everyone looked at me. Again.

I sight before I started explaining.

"Okay, let's get the others back first." And a little louder I added "Base is cleaned, Jackie. Safe to go."

A bridge opened up and through stepped Wheeljack with June, Fowler, Miko and Raf.


	23. Chapter 23

C23

"Jack!" Miko, Raf and June couldn't believe their eyes.

"Good to see you alive, son. For a second I thought..."

"You thought I would be able to kill my boyfriend?" I looked at Fowler.

"I ... Wait, what?! Boyfriend?!"

Jack and I laughed, but June was just as shocked and Miko and Jack just stared at us.

I started explaining.

"So half a year ago, I already knew how this would end, but I couldn't tell you. Too dangerous. And I didn't really want to get into trouble with Primus again."

"You knew it all along?"

"Yes, Bulk. I knew. I knew that Miko and I would survive the fire and I knew it would cost our power. I knew that the Cons would get us and I knew that I would be taken by them again."

"You made sure everything went just like the prophecy told, but why if you knew that they would take you? All these months we had no ides if you were alive..."

Jack closed his eyes and turned his head away from me. I stepped towards him and took his hands.

"Because I knew that if I would do it, you would live. The prophecy told that I would betray you and lead the Decepticons here just to have Primus end the final battle."

"But then why did you send us away?" June asked. "And why did you pretend Jack to be dead?!"

"Because Megatron wanted him killed and when I tracked him down and told him just to play along, he agreed and screamed. And then I knew that no human would survive the core and I feared Megatron might double-cross me."

"So Jack ended up saving your life and with Megatron defeated and the other Cons ... Wait, what happened to them?." Arcee concluded.

"We took care of them." Wheeljack answered. "We were overrun on Cybertron but something strange happened and they were all deactivated. And Megatron's servants all ran right into a trap and were captured."

"Jack wasn't supposed to save my life." I added. "Actually, Megatron was supposed to kill me, but when he wanted to squash me, a bridge opened beneath me and I landed up there." I pointed to the spot from where I had jumped down.

"That was me." Jack said. "I saw it and hoped you would be saved and this..." He showed his wrist, but the blue lines had faded away, "...glow up and it happened. And then I saw how you lost grip and wished I could help you. Then I found myself tangling from the ceiling, holding your hand and when I lost grip, it protected us."

"The power of the stars saved my life. That's what happened. But it wouldn't have without you." We kissed. "And now that the Cons are defeated and Cybertron is save, it is gone. But mystery remains. Whenever Cybertron will face a force too strong to stand, the stars will be back."

THAT'S IT!

BUT DON'T WORRY, I AM ALREADY WORKING ON ANOTHER SEQUEL!

UP TO THEN THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
